Lemon Drops: The One-Shots
by DreamQuill
Summary: One part Edward and Bella love. One part lemony goodness. One part happily ever after. Various o/s written by me back by popular demand. Mix of human and supernatural. OOC, MA
1. Chapter 1: Endless Night

_**A/N: For Edward, retired jaded vampire Volturi guard, humans are nothing but a food source. However, one night with luscious Bella may just change his mind. Fang play and adult sexual situations.  
**_

* * *

_**Can you take this spike?  
Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless  
Night time sky?  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it wash away this jet black feeling?**_

_Vampires Will Never Hurt You-MCR_

_**EPOV**_

I pulled my black hoodie up and let the obese man lead me to his rig. The closeted gay truckers were my bread and butter. It was all too easy to give a discreet nod and follow them out of the various diners. They thought I was trade, and I was all too happy to let them assume.

"You want to do it here, kid?" he asked, leering at me. "I got condoms, but I can give you more if you let me go bareback."

I lowered my hoodie and smiled to myself when I heard his intake of breath. My hair had been called beautiful more than once in this age. Four hundred years walking the Earth had made me a monster, but beauty made most humans forget that they should fear me.

As I felt my fangs elongate, the fat trucker began unzipping his jeans. Quickly and efficiently, I turned his neck and punctured the vein. At first, he yelped in surprise and tried to fight me off. But later, his heart rate evened out, lulling him into a deep sleep.

After my bloodlust was sated, I licked the wounds. Vampire saliva acted as a kind of healing agent for human skin. His neck might be a little red and itchy for the next few days, but no one would be able to see the bite marks.

Cringing, I exited the truck. A few men and women at the diner gave me salacious looks as I walked through the parking lot. Usually, I would have drank more, but that night I had a special prize waiting for me at home.

I made it back to my cabin in record time. The cold Alaskan air that kept humans inside didn't affect me. I loved climbing the spruce trees and running through the snowy mountains. I'd been very active in my human life, and becoming a vampire hadn't diminished my love of nature.

My guard was in wolf form when I arrived. I'd wanted the girl kept safe and couldn't chance that another of my kind would smell her delectable scent and come running. The first time I'd smelled her blood, I'd almost done the unthinkable and attacked her in public. My species really only had one real law, and that was to avoid human detection.

"Thank you, Seth. Is Leah with her?" I asked quietly.

The gray-haired wolf nodded. It was strange amongst my kind to have wolves as protectors, but Seth and his sister Leah had broken allegiance with their pack to be with me. They'd been dirty, homeless kids when I found them scrounging for food in a dumpster. I paid them handsomely and only asked for a few things; therefore, our arrangement was beneficial to all involved.

I sped up the driveway and slipped in without making a sound. Thankfully, my cabin was up a winding road and not easy for a human to find. After years of service with the Volturi, I'd learned that I quite enjoyed solitude. I still visited the palace sometimes, but I could never live there full time again.

When I got to my bedroom, Leah was helping the girl into the silk, blood-red robe I'd had specifically made for this occasion. The robe was see-through with Gaelic symbols sewn into the edges. The girl's hair had been spread across the pillow and styled into a lustrous, shiny mess of mahogany curls. Her milky white skin shone brightly against the dark black of my bedding.

"She's perfect. You may leave us now, Leah."

For a long time, I just sat and stared at the girl. It had been almost a year since I first saw her at the hospital. One of my friends from the Volturi, Carlisle Cullen, chose to live an alternative lifestyle, meaning he and his wife only drank animal blood. I thought they were crazy, but I didn't begrudge them their happiness.

When the ache in my pants got to be too much, I crawled over to the bed and pushed the robe off of the girl's shoulder. Her upturned rosy nipples called to me, so I bent down and sucked one into my mouth. Surprisingly, the girl tasted even more delicious than she smelled.

As my tongue licked one nipple, the girl began to stir. I stood up and shed my clothes before climbing back into bed. My erection was at full mast and yearning to be buried inside of the girl's warmth. I may have been a beast, but I hadn't planned to fuck her while she was asleep.

"Who—who are you?" she asked, stuttering.

"I'm the boogeyman, and I've come for you."

She paled and tried to get out of bed. "Let me go, or I'm calling the police!"

I laughed, easily holding her down. "You don't have a phone, my dear, and even if you did there is no jail that can hold me."

All at once, the girl seemed to notice she was almost nude beneath me. She pushed my shoulder and began to scream as I played with one of her loose, silken curls. After a while, her voice gave out and she began whimpering softly.

"Are…are you going to rape me?"

I scoffed. "I don't have to _rape_ humans. Your kind begs for my touch."

She shook her head. "No! I didn't ask to be here. Look, just let me go and I won't tell anyone about this. I have work in a few hours…"

I put my fingers over her lips, silencing her pleas. "I told Doctor Cullen that you were sick. He's given you three days off—three days that you will spend here with me."

The girl's fear quickly turned into anger. "You think…you think I'm just going to have sex with you! I don't even know who you are. Let me go home now!"

This time I let her run all the way to the door. By the time she twisted the knob, I was behind her.

"Don't fight this, my darling," I cooed, holding her wrist.

Slowly, she turned around and looked at me. I smirked and jutted my hips out, which made my cock all the more prominent. The girl blushed deep scarlet as her eyes widened. I was rather large by human and vampire standards.

"You're…"

"I'm what, Isabella?"

"You're beautiful," she replied, licking her plump lips. It wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

"You're not afraid of me?"

She cocked her head to the side. "I am scared, but I want to touch you so badly. Can I?"

This wasn't working out the way I'd planned. In my dreams the girl was the prey, and I was the monster trying to steal her virtue. In reality the girl was looking at me like I was a prime steak, and she was a starving waif.

I walked over to the bed and laid down. "Do what you want," I murmured, gesturing to my body.

The girl crawled into bed and softly kissed her way down my torso. No human or vampire had ever been able to hypnotize me the way the simple girl did with just her sweetness. I buried my fingers in her long hair and closed my eyes as she licked my shaft.

"Bella?"

The girl stilled. "How do you know my name?"

I laughed. "If I said that I've been following and watching you sleep for the last year, would you try to run again?"

She sat up abruptly and pulled the robe over her breasts. "I don't condone stalking."

Gently, I pulled her into my lap. She pouted and huffed but made no move to get away from me. It wouldn't be long until she was ready for me to take her vein. I grew impossibly harder just imagining what her life blood would taste like on my tongue. _Exquisite._

"I had to know more about the women whose blood called to me. I know you know what I am, because Carlisle and Esme have told you our secrets. I don't kill humans, though. I won't hurt you."

Bella laid her cheek against my shoulder. "I've…I've wanted to know what it's like to be bitten. I dream about it almost every night and touch myself."

No longer able to control the monster, I pushed Bella down on the mattress and positioned my body between her long legs. "If I'd known that you felt this way, I would have taken you sooner. You are perfect for me."

Bella reached up and caressed my cheek. "Please don't hurt me, Edward." Hearing my name on her precious lips broke the beast's last chain.

I used lube from the nightstand to coat her already drenched folds and my cock. She was completely aroused, but I was large and didn't want to hurt the trusting girl. Something told me that this wasn't just going to be another normal fuck; it was going to change my life.

Snarling, I lifted her legs over my shoulder and buried myself to the hilt with one powerful thrust. Bella screamed and pulled my head down for a deep, sloppy kiss. I pulled all the way out before plunging in again. We kept up a constant push and pull rhythm that made us both insane.

"Edward! Oh my god! Please, Edward," Bella screamed, scratching her nails down my back. Had I been human, she might have done serious damage.

Because I was a vampire and had no need for human functions, I could literally go for hours. I fucked Bella hard on the mattress before deciding on a change of position. Letting out a mighty growl, I lifted her and flew across the room. Once we reached the chaise lounge, I arranged Bella on her hands and knees.

"Your ass is delectable, my dear."

She muttered something unintelligible and reached back for me. Obliging, I leaned forward and pushed inside of her again. The force caused Bella to wobble on her knees, but she quickly righted herself. Then she screamed expletives while I pounded her tight pussy.

The girl had the perfect body for fucking. My fingers fit perfectly into her small back dimples. She seemed to enjoy a little rough handling, so I squeezed her neck and pinched her nipples liberally while destroying her.

"Drink," she panted, moving her hair to the side so I could see her neck. "Drink, Edward."

Using a strength that I didn't know I had, I forced myself to gently take Bella's vein. The minute my fangs punctured her skin, she came all over my cock. I drank greedily as my other appendage spewed cum into her deep recesses.

Once I had Bella's blood in my mouth, I felt complete. For so many years, I'd wandered across the world looking for something that would sate the beast. The girl beneath me had managed to do it in one night. I knew I would never tire of her body or her spirit.

_**~~OO~~**_

In my haste I'd taken too much blood, so I had to give Bella time to eat once she woke up. She didn't talk much, but she did let me kiss and adore her naked body. When I was sure that her pulse was stronger, I got down on my knees to apologize.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I usually have more control. Do you hate me now?"

Bella placed my hand on her face. "I could never hate you, Edward."

Later, we made love in the Jacuzzi and got to know each other better. The girl loved the patients she worked with but felt her life had been boring up until I took her. She'd been a hot-blooded woman living in a cold-blooded world. She told me that I was the first man to ever make her orgasm, and that she didn't even know it was possibility for her. Since I had unlimited stamina, I was only too willing to provide Bella with as many orgasms as she liked.

After the bath, we collapsed on a rug in front of the fire. I let the girl take the lead. She shifted, letting my dick slide into her slick, warm cunny. Whimpering softly, she began to ride me slowly as I fought for control over my heightened senses.

After she came twice, we switched positions. I kissed my ways down Bella's pliant body until I reached a vein in her inner thigh. After looking at her for permission, I sank my fangs into the flesh and sucked more blood into my mouth. I was careful and only took enough to wet my appetite.

"I'll never get used to that," Bella whispered, running her small fingers through my hair.

Smiling coyly, I moved to the side and began suckling her swollen clit—not needing to breathe made me a pro at cunnilingus. I licked, bit, and suckled until Bella's hands fell limp from my skull. When I glanced up, I saw that she was out for the count.

I carried her nude body to the bed and climbed under the sheets. Throughout the night, Bella woke up and reached for me. Each time, I came to her and let her do as she wanted. Sometimes, she was content with touching my cock. Other times, she'd willingly offer her neck to me. By the time morning came, she was leaning over me with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Your body is amazing, Edward. How it must feel to have so much power. Can I taste you again?"

I gently applied pressure to her small head, letting her know that it was okay. "You are my treasure."

This time Bella took as much of my shaft as she could into her mouth. I bucked my hips and used my thumb to trace circles on her smooth back. She really got into sucking me off, biting down gently and tugging on my balls. I'd never been with a human who was willing to give as much pleasure as they got from me, so it was a little weird.

The hours went past slowly, and we stayed in our bubble. The only time we weren't fucking like rabbits was when Bella had to eat or go to the bathroom. The beast had been tamed, but I worried that the girl would leave me soon. For the first time in my vampire life, I wanted a human's companionship.

On the last day of bliss, Bella woke up sobbing. Startled, I pulled her to my chest and began rocking her trembling body. Soon, she straddled me and connected our bodies. I didn't say a word as she began rolling her hips and nibbling on my neck.

"I want to stay with you."

Smiling, I kneaded her ass cheeks. "_Tabhair póg dom_**."**

"What does that mean?" she asked, nibbling on my earlobe.

"Kiss me."

Bella giggled and placed her neck right over my lips. "I will if you show me your fangs again."

* * *

_Thanks for the love._


	2. Chapter 2: You Called to Me

_**A/N:**_ _"A Gancanagh is a fire faerie that is made for the seduction of women. We can also be used to bolster a man's sexual appetites. It sounds good at first, but when we leave a woman, she dies pining away for us. Living without love for all these ccenturies has been horrible. I'm a killer, Bella."_

* * *

_**Buttercups in the sunshine look like little cups of gold.  
Perhaps the Faeries come to drink the raindrops that they hold.**_

~Elizabeth T. Dillingham, "A Faery Song"

_**BPOV**_

The commute to work was always a nightmare, but today was particularly horrendous. Plus, I had meetings all day with Japanese investors who pretended not to know English, so they could get me to come down on prices. Isabella Swan was not easily fooled.

As if this day wasn't bad enough, I had to send more of my hard-earned money to my lazy bum of an ex-husband, Jacob Black. Marrying that loser had been the biggest mistake I ever made. After six years together, he'd surprised me by filing for divorce and demanding alimony as well as property. Since he'd never really worked, unless you counted buying luxury cars as work, he won a part of my kingdom.

_Motherfucker!_

My life wasn't all bad, though. I was the head of one of the biggest design and architecture firms on the West coast—it hadn't come easy. After my father, Charlie, got sick, I was thrust into the caregiver role. My mom was good at spending money but not making it, and my two younger brothers weren't old enough to take over the finances, therefore, family responsibility always fell on me. Charlie always said I was the son he never had, and even though that was sexist I took it as a compliment.

We pulled up to my office building at seven o'clock on the dot. I was always early so I could get a head start on everyone else. Dad taught me the value of hard work. His training had been one of the reasons I was able to win over the board members, thus taking over the firm.

My driver opened the door and helped me out of the car. Lauren Mallory was an attractive young woman and more importantly, a good worker. She'd been with me for the last three years, and I'd never been late for a meeting. I appreciated competency in my employees.

"Have a nice day, Ms. Swan," she said, shutting the door. As usual, her hand lingered on my arm a beat longer than was normal. When I turned around, she was staring at my ass. I winked and continued walking up the steps. If there was more cock involved, I might have made a damn fine lesbian.

The front desk security team which consisted of Marcus and Caius, or Dumb and Dumber as I called them, was more than happy to see me. Our firm was the largest employer in the building, meaning that we paid the highest rent. If I wanted them gone, they would have been gone.

"I'll ride up with you. I need to do a perimeter check," Caius informed me, while standing up and gesturing to the elevator.

I rolled my heavily made-up eyes and stepped inside. The ride was more painful than usual, because Caius smelled like moth balls and cheap cologne. There were a couple of women in my office that thought he was cute, but I thought he was disgusting.

He was asking me out for the millionth time when the elevator doors opened. Standing on the other side looking perfectly fuckable was my Administrative Assistant, Edward Cullen. I creamed myself at the sight of his long, thick fingers wrapped around my favorite Stainless Steel coffee mug.

"Good morning, Ms. Swan. It's Columbian with two sugars," he stated, smiling impishly.

I kept on my stern face, not wanting him to know how much he affected me. "Thank you, Edward. You're not supposed to be here for another two hours, though. Are you looking for overtime?"

He shook his head, gesturing to the pile of folders on his desk. "I didn't finish yesterday, so I thought I'd come in and catch up before the meeting. If you don't mind me saying so, you look gorgeous this morning."

Caius snorted and went to check the fire exits. _Good riddance, asshole_. If the smell of moth balls stayed in my nostrils all day, I planned to have him and his dumbass brother fired.

"Worry more about your work and less about how I look, Edward. I didn't hire you to give me false compliments," I snapped, stomping into my office.

He followed me and waited until I sat down in my Ergonomic chair. Then we played the staring game—I wasn't going to be the one that cracked. Falling in lust with Jake had taught me to never get involved in another workplace romance; They always ended badly.

"You're so tense. Lie on the couch, and I'll give you a foot massage," Edward nagged.

Fuck if I didn't want his hands on me. Sometimes, I could almost feel his fingers inside of my heat, rubbing until I gave him all my juices. I figured that he was probably good at sex, because women were always all over him.

"I don't think that would be appropriate, Edward. You should get to work."

For some reason, my rebuff seemed to hurt him. My heart broke as I watched him walk dejectedly out of the room. From what I'd seen, Edward was a sensitive soul. I hated to be cruel, but he had to know I was the boss. Being a clear leader was the only way to make it in my world.

_Guard your heart. _

The meeting with the Japanese businessmen went over well. Edward picked up sushi from the best place in the city and helped me set up for my presentation. He really was a godsend.

After hours of negotiating, the firm ended up getting another million plus contract. I called my parents to tell them the good news. Then, I laid down on my white chenille sofa and closed my eyes, ready for a nap.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Ms. Swan, but I thought you might like that foot massage now."

I shrugged and watched as a beautiful smile lit up his face. It really was quite easy to make him happy. He worked his tight little ass off and never complained. The least I could do was let him give me a massage, right?

"You have beautiful feet," he mumbled, slipping off my four-inch Louboutin heels that cost more than he made in three months.

His hands were pure magic. I moaned as the pad of his thumb pressed into my insole. He continued rubbing slowly, eventually going all the way to the ankle. By that time, my panties were soaked. I hadn't been fucked in almost a year, so my body craved dick, preferably Edward's dick.

I closed my eyes as the smell of sandalwood and paprika filled the room. Surprisingly, it was a very sexual scent. As Edward massaged his way up my legs, I let my inhibitions go. I didn't care that he was my subordinate. I just wanted him.

When he got to the apex of my thighs, I lifted my body so he could remove my skirt. He smirked, shaking his head. Just like that, the sexual haze was gone. Edward didn't want me—this was all a damn game!

"Get the fuck off of me," I yelled, pushing him away.

Instead of cooperating, he gripped my thigh and closed his eyes. "Please, don't be mad, Bella. I…I just can't. I won't hurt you."

I was angry as a wet cat. "You have no right to call me Bella, asshole! Don't touch me again. Your fantasy of fucking the boss won't come true with me. I can't believe I almost fell for this bullshit."

All of a sudden, he grabbed my arm and pulled me to his chest. As I looked up, I saw his eyes change from the usual emerald green to a bright yellow. I was too scared to move or say anything. It was possible the stress of the day was making me hallucinate.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" I asked, trying to break free from his firm grasp.

He grabbed my hand and put it on his…_oh my god!_ Edward was a very big boy, indeed.

"You feel that," he hissed, glaring at me. "That's how much I want you. I can almost feel my dick inside of you. I come here every day hoping I'll be strong enough to keep myself in check, but you make it damn hard, woman! For me it's not about 'fucking the boss', it's about claiming the woman you love!"

I laughed and pulled my hand away. "Love? You don't even know me, Edward."

He smirked, looking deep into my eyes. "I do know you, Bella. I was sent here for a reason. You're lonely and miserable. All you care about is work and building this company, but what about you? You deserve some happiness, too."

He was right and that made me angry, so I slapped his face. "Get out! Go to your desk and work until I call. You have no right to speak to me like that."

Before I could move, he leaned down and captured my lips. The world disappeared as his tongue found its way into my mouth and began exploring. As he probed me, I held onto his strong shoulders, hoping that he wouldn't ever stop. The kiss lasted until I had to come up for air. Obviously not content with the sudden separation, Edward started nibbling my neck.

Thankfully, someone interrupted us.

"Hello, are you busy?" Jessica Stanley asked from the other side of the door.

Stanley worked in my Accounts Payables department and was also one of the biggest gossips in the firm. Unfortunately, my brother Mike had fucked her during the last office retreat, so she fancied us sisters or some shit.

After I straightened my clothes and sent Edward to my private bathroom, I told her she could enter my office. She beamed happily, sitting down at one of the chairs in front of my desk. She really was a nice girl but much too enthusiastic for my taste.

"You look flushed, Isabella. Can I get you some water? Oh, and I didn't see Edward at his desk. He's probably at lunch," she babbled, taking out some files.

Fifteen minutes and a hundred questions about Mike later, she was gone. I walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Edward didn't answer, so I pushed it open. Luckily, it was unlocked.

When I peeked inside, I saw him sitting on my vintage dressing chair. His eyes were closed, and he had his hand around his cock. I swallowed thickly, imagining that girth inside of me. I'd been with good number of men, but even if they were big they didn't know how to use it the right way. Though, I bet Edward knew how to use his junk.

As I watched greedily, he cupped his nuts and stroked his hand and down the shaft. It was beautiful to see him concentrate on nothing but his pleasure. Pretty soon, he began bucking and spilled his seed into one of my monogrammed hand towels, but he wasn't' done.

"Bella. I need you, Bella," he muttered, beginning round number two.

In a trance, I slipped off my Gucci skirt suit and walked over to him. Smiling, he opened his arms for me. I sat down on his lap with my back facing his front. He grunted and squeezed my nipples, while also licking and suckling my neck.

"Condom?" I asked, not really caring if he had it.

He tensed and rubbed my flat stomach. "I didn't bring one. I'm sorry. I'm clean, though.'

Yeah I knew it was stupid, but that was all the assurance I needed. "It's all right. I can't have children, and I'm clean, too."

Fortunately, he didn't ask about me not being able to bear children. It was an uncomfortable topic for me. After years of trying with Jake, I finally got pregnant and lost the baby. We tried a second time and I lost that one, too, plus my ability to procreate.

"Don't cry, darling," Edward cooed, nuzzling my neck. Until that moment, I hadn't realized that I was indeed sobbing.

Maybe it was the stress or the sweetness that made me loosen up and lower myself on to Edward's cock.

"Wow," I yelled, losing the ability to draw breath as my body prepared for the onslaught.

He reached around and began pinching my clit. I threw my head back and caught his lips, wanting him to feel how much I wanted him. I already believed that he would give me one of the best orgasms of all time.

As Edward fondled my breasts, I bounced up and down on his thickness. Occasionally, he would tense and whimper, but he didn't come. He was holding off until I reached completion, which I found incredibly sweet.

Pretty soon, I was riding him super hard. He'd stopped fondling my breasts and was now putting all his efforts onto my clit. I rolled my hips, taking his full length deep inside of my body. All of a sudden, he hit my G-spot. I came hard, almost throwing us both off the chair.

A few seconds later, he pulled out and pushed me on the ground. Instead of getting mad, I opened my mouth. Smiling, he stroked and rubbed his cock until hot gobs of cum coated my lips. I licked a little into my mouth. He tasted like dark spices and something else.

"Bella. Bella, wake up. I'm almost done filing," Edward said, shaking my shoulder.

_Motherfucker! I dreamt the whole thing._

Growling, I stomped to the bathroom to clean up. My panties were a lost cause—so soaked that it was like having nothing on at all. My whole body was flushed, and my dark brown eyes looked overly bright. If sexing Edward in a dream did this, I would never be able to survive the real thing.

When I got back to the office, my dream lover was filing. He looked at me oddly before continuing on with his work. I could have sworn that he looked smug and recently fucked.

_Oh god, what if I did something embarrassing like moan his name during the sex dream?_

I squirmed in my seat as I watched Edward. At twenty-three-years old, he was way, way too young for me, but his long perfect fingers and model's face made me forget our age difference. I wanted to fuck him.

Since I was thirty-eight and his boss, there wasn't much chance of anything fun happening between us; part of the reason I'd decided to have an office retreat at the Lake. My main goal for the upcoming weekend was to fuck Edward raw and to show him what the term 'cougar' really meant.

Friday afternoon, I closed the office, and we set off for Lake Roosevelt. Edward begged to drive my Porsche convertible. I was wound up after dreaming about him all week, so I easily agreed.

"This is going to be fun," he promised, closing my door.

It was nice being in a car with Edward. He sang along with the soft rock songs that played on his Ipod while I read on my Kindle. Sometimes, he would brush his fingers against my bare thigh—it must have been on accident, because he was really quiet.

"Yellow is my favorite color," he said out of nowhere, breaking the silence.

I looked down at my skimpy yellow bikini top and tiny jean skirt. "I didn't choose it for you."

He chuckled and took a sip from his bottle of Evian. "I know. I just wanted you to know that I like the color, and I especially like it on you. You're, uh, very lovely."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Yeah right. You probably date college coeds. I'm in good shape, but I refuse to have plastic surgery. All I can say is that gravity catches up to the best of us."

Edward snarled and pulled the car over. "Don't say things like that! You're an exceptionally beautiful woman. Your natural beauty only makes you more attractive to me."

I took off my top and turned to him. "Look at them! They're not as perky as they were when I was your age. Stop feeding me lies, because I had enough of that from Jacob!"

I was shocked when he leaned forward and sucked on my nipples, swirling his tongue until I cried out and buried my fingers in his coppery mane. I'd never almost come just from breast play, but Edward Cullen had a very skilled mouth.

"Oh my god," I moaned, pulling him closer.

He bit down lightly on the swell of my breasts. "You're perfect. They're more than a handful and so soft. Best pair of tits I've ever had in my mouth."

Before I could blink, he stopped and began driving again. Still reeling from his actions, I pulled on my top and went back to reading. I felt him watching me out of the corner of his eye, but I didn't acknowledge him at all.

A few hours later, we pulled up to the cabins that I'd rented for my best workers. All in all, there were fourteen couples, plus Edward and me. I doubted much work would get done, so this trip was more like a thank you for my team's daily efforts.

Two of my best Architects, Ben and Angela, were already setting up for the bonfire. Edward whispered something to Ben. A few minutes later, Ben picked Angela up and carried her inside. I looked on incredulously as Edward chuckled.

_What the fuck is that about?_

Less than a half an hour later, everyone had arrived. Edward mingled with the men; and as he did, I noticed them take their wives, fuck buddies, and girlfriends away one by one. Something was very strange about my Assistant. I was beginning to think he was a Viagra pusher.

"The caterers are coming with the seafood. They'll also set up the tent and tables. I'll be back later. Call if you need me, beautiful. Oh, and Bella, don't let anyone else see your precious breasts. They belong to me now," Edward said smugly before walking away.

"Asshole," I mumbled, watching him leave.

After a while, I decided to go see if anyone wanted to talk or take a swim. What I found was straight out of a porno—couples making love all over the place while their grunts and moans filled the air. Thankfully some were in the house, but there were just as many spread out around the woods and even in the lake.

The worst was seeing Mike and Jessica in his Jeep fucking like rabbits. Gagging, I ran to my own private cabin and locked the door. Edward was probably out having sex, too. I was the only one not getting any on the trip.

After my two hour power nap, I got dressed again, not bothering with the skirt. This time, I put on a yellow gingham string bikini with a tie in the front. Now that I knew it was Edward's favorite color, I was going to wear it more often. To complete the look, I added a little light gloss to my lips and put my hair up in a messy bun. I'd always been told that I looked younger than I really was, and in the bikini I actually believed it.

Fortunately, everyone was acting normal by the time I got down to the bonfire. The food smelled delicious. I grabbed a plate of lobster salad and fried catfish before finding a spot in the tent. Mike and Jessica came over to make small talk but spent most of their time being nauseatingly lovey-dovey.

I was grabbing another imported beer when Edward showed up. It was a good thing that I'd only invited the coupled up employees, because he looked smokin' hot. He'd changed into a pair of black swim trunks, leaving his muscular chest bare. He wasn't overly buff, just pure masculinity.

"Hey, baby," he whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked at the crowd to see if anyone had noticed, but they were all busy with each other.

"Where were you, playboy? You look like you just got fucked. I'm not in the mood for sloppy seconds. Why don't you invite…" He stole my sentence with a kiss that let me panting.

"Shut up, Bella. I wasn't with anyone. I'm not Jacob Black. Stop turning me into the bad guy. I love you," he confessed adamantly.

"No one loves me," I whispered, hating to appear weak in front of Edward.

He cupped my chin, kissing the corner of my mouth. "I love you, Bella. You called for me and I came."

Uncomfortable, I pushed him away and sat back down at my table. A short time later, Edward joined me. He ate like a horse, sucking all the lobster meat from the shell. Then, he insisted on feeding me cocktail shrimp. It was nice, because I got to suck on his finger a few times and watch his eyes darken.

"I want you," he hissed, standing up.

As I watched, Edward went from table to table. It just looked like he was making conversation, but the men reacted in a strange way. They began stroking their lovers, becoming more and more obscene. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. Pretty soon, the smell of sex permeated the air, drowning out the fire's smoky scent. I felt slightly high—like I'd smoked a blunt.

Soon, Edward came back to our table. "Get on my back," he demanded, hoisting me up. I did as he said and wrapped my arms around him. "Do you trust me?"

I kissed the shell of his ear. "I trust you, Edward. Take me away."

It felt like we were moving fast, but I was too gone to care. Edward's skin felt like silk beneath my hands. My hard nipples were pressed firmly against his back as he took us to the unknown.

When I opened my eyes, we were in front of a bench in the woods. Edward set me down carefully and took the seat on the other side. Groggily, I untied my top and slipped out of the bikini. Edward dropped his shorts, leaving us both blissfully naked.

Before I could say anything, he tossed my left leg over his knee and began fingering my pussy. I yelled, throwing my head back as he added fingers. I was slick enough that he didn't need to wait. There was no pain, just pure unadulterated pleasure.

"Ungh! Ahhhh! Oh god, Edward," I screamed as he buried his whole hand inside of me.

Needing to get closer, I pulled him down for a kiss. He continued to open me up petal by petal as we tongue fucked. Before long, I was panting as my first orgasm hit. Sweet Edward held me until I stopped screaming. Then he got down on his knees.

"Let me taste you," he begged, looking up at me.

In answer, I pushed his head down. "Fuck," I whimpered loudly, feeling his tongue stroke my clit.

He smiled against my heated skin. "You taste like honey and fresh rain, beautiful. I want more."

"Take it all," I murmured, spreading my legs wide.

At first he did slow strokes, concentrating on my walls. Then he probed deeper, licking his long tongue into my hole and lapping at my nub. I pulled his hair so hard it was amazing that I didn't do serious damage.

After my third orgasm, I pushed Edward away. "I…can't…think…dying… Want to fuck you…"

It hurt when he shook his head. "I messed up, Bella. The dream of us fucking in the bathroom was a planted fantasy. I thought that would be enough, but it only made it worse."

"Planted fantasy? What are you talking about Edward?" I asked nervously.

He helped me into his lap and kissed my forehead. "Bella, I'm not…human. The reason the men and women are all over each other is because of me. I have the power to boost a man's sexual strength."

"Fucking hell," I mumbled, looking down at my knees. "Edward, we can get you help, sweetheart. I don't know what's wrong with you, but I won't leave you to fight this alone."

He actually laughed and stroked my sides. "I'm not crazy, Bella. Let me show you."

It all happened in slow motion. Edward stood up and grew…wings! I fought the urge to black out as I crawled away from him. Obviously someone had spiked the food with LSD, and it was probably Edward.

"This isn't real. Go away," I begged, closing my eyes.

Edward sighed and picked me up.

I must have fainted, because the next time I opened my eyes, we were high up in a redwood tree facing a large full moon. I clung to Edward, not caring that he was a druggie and possible psychotic freak. I just wanted to go home.

He kissed my cheeks and rocked me gently. "I'm sorry I frightened you, Bella. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just want you so bad. I can't control it anymore."

"Tell me," I whispered softly.

"It all started in Ireland. I am of the faerie race, but I'm also human. My father, Carlisle, is an Oak King faerie, which means he's a guardian of the waxing year. He was out wandering the forests one day when he came upon an Incubus attacking a young maiden. He intervened and killed the Incubus to save Esme, who ended up being my mother and his Queen."

"Oh god," I groaned, shaking my head. "You really believe this."

Edward shook me, forcing my eyes to open. "Look at me! How else do you explain this? It's real, Bella."

Dazedly, I watched as his green, yellow, and blue wings fluttered in the wind. The wings were huge and surprisingly soft. He flinched as I ran my fingers over them. Soon, I noticed that his eyes were golden yellow again.

Sighing, he continued the story. "Well, the Incubus was powerful. His lover, a Succubus named Victoria, vowed vengeance on my father. When she found out Esme was pregnant with me, she killed a ship of human men and took them as a sacrifice for the witches. The hags granted her one wish: Esme and Carlisle's baby would be born a _Gancanagh."_

"A what?"

He kissed my nose, smiling slightly. "A _Gancanagh _is a fire faerie made for the seduction of women. We can also be used to bolster a man's sexual appetites. It sounds good at first, but when we leave a woman, she dies pining away for us. Living without love for all these ccenturies has been horrible. I'm a killer, Bella."

I caressed his cheek, cuddling closer to his warmth. "You're not a killer. Is there some way to stop this Gar—G thing from happening? Why do you have to leave the woman? You could stay."

He shook his head sadly. "No. Once I come inside of them, my toxins take over. All they want is the sexual pleasure. The only way to break the spell is to find someone that loves me for me, but that will never happen. Humans cannot withstand the pheromones, and our kind is forbidden from lying with other faerie women."

I stroked his hair, humming softly. "Why me? You said I called for you."

He pointed to my Hermatite necklace. I'd bought it at a jewelry store in London and rarely took it off. "It's my gemstone. Your loneliness combined with that called to me. I stayed away for as long as I could, Bella. Then six months ago, I found out you were looking for a new hire. I couldn't bear the thought of living without you any longer, so I went for it. You felt our connection and hired me."

He was right. There had been a connection.

I buried my nose in his chest and inhaled the scent of sandalwood and paprika. "You smell good. Make love to me, Edward."

He tensed. "If I do, you'll be addicted and I'll have to go away. Is that what you want?"

I closed my eyes and hugged him close. "I just want you, dark faerie."

A few minutes later, the rain started. Edward flew us down to the ground and used his wings to cover me. I watched in awe as he stopped to drink from some of the fresh flowers. The rainwater seemed to make him stronger.

By the time we got back to the bonfire, he looked human again. He spread a blanket on the ground while I took off my bikini. The rain had already stopped and the sky was clear again. Washington weather was crazy like that.

Since Edward was already big and ready, he managed to slip inside of me with one stroke. Once again, his length and girth took my breath away. I clung to him as he began pumping in and out of my swollen pussy.

"Yes! Yes!" he yelled, laying his head on my breast.

"Harder," I mumbled, digging my manicured nails into his tight ass. He smiled and lifted my legs over his shoulder. With each thrust, he seemed to touch my womb. I held his eyes as we obliterated one another, pumping and grunting like wild animals.

"I'm coming. Fuck me hard, Edward. I'm coming," I screamed, creaming his cock.

Before I could catch my breath, he rolled me over on my stomach. I was numb so he had to lift my lower body. A few seconds later, he was inside of me again, pounding away. Crying out, I dug my nails into the blanket and began rolling my hips. Edward grunted and reached around to play with my breasts.

The heat of the fire made me sweat, but Edward was mostly dry. I felt like I was burning from the inside out, but I didn't want him to stop. The velvet feel of his cock rubbing against my wetness drove me insane. When he pulled out and pushed back in just as quickly, my eyes rolled back in my head.

Edward came hard, collapsing on top of me and sending us both to the ground. I struggled to find my bearings, but eventually fell into a deep sleep. The last thing I remembered happening was Edward holding me in his arms.

After I woke up, we ate and drank some more. Then he carried me out to the Lake. Under the moonlight that shone on the warm water, we became one again. My pussy fit Edward like a glove, and I rode him hard.

"Bella, sweet, Bella. Now I know how my dad felt when he met mom. I would give anything to make you mine. I'd kill for you. I'd die to feel this pleasure," he whispered, slamming into me until I spasmed uncontrollably.

The next time I woke up, we were inside of my cabin laying in the big sleigh bed. Edward was still thrusting ferociously inside of my cunny. We fucked all night, only stopping for my human moments. Each time I looked at Edward, I wanted him inside of me.

He was fucking me against the wall when the first rays of sun began to peek through the window. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him deeply. In one night, he'd managed to fuck me in every way possible. I could no longer walk, but I'd crawl to him if there was no other option.

"You need to rest, Human. My beautiful, Bella," he murmured before squirting cum deep inside of my womb.

I slept fitfully, because it felt like something was growing inside of my body. I dreamed of babies with wings and flowers coming to bloom. Some things were so real that I was able to reach out and touch them; whereas, others were far away.

I woke up calling for my dark lover, but he wasn't there. I ran from room to room, searching the whole house. When I realized he was gone, I broke down, sobbing until my heart was completely broken.

Eventually, I managed to stand up and walk back to the bedroom. I almost died when I saw Edward standing by the bed, wings and all. He had that beatific crooked grin on his face, holding out a huge bouquet of yellow roses and buttercups.

"I'm still here. You care for me," he whispered reverently, closing the distance between us.

I kissed his chin, nose, and lips softly. "I love you, Edward. You're my forever."

He smiled. "I love you, too, Bella. You're my miracle."

* * *

_The end. Thanks for the love_


	3. Chapter 3: Deep Inside of You Part 1

**_A/N: _**_Edward is a kid from the wrong side of the tracks with a dark past. Bella is the popular and rich girl that he secretly pines for but believes he can never make his own. When two lonely hearts call out to each other, the lines begin to fade away. _**  
**

* * *

**When we met light was shed  
Thoughts free flow you said you've got something  
Deep inside of you  
A wind chime voice sound, sway of your hips round rings true  
It goes deep inside of you  
These secret garden beams, changed my life so it seems  
Fall breeze blows outside, I don't break stride  
My thoughts are warm  
And they go deep inside of you  
And I never felt alone, 'till I met you  
Friends say I've changed, I don't listen 'cause I live to be  
Deep inside of you  
Slide of her dress, shouts in darkness, I'm so alive  
I'm deep inside of you  
You said boy make girl feel good  
But still, deep inside, still  
I've never felt alone  
'Till I met you  
I'm all right on my own  
And then I met you**

Deep Inside of You-Third Eye Blind

_**EPOV**_

Senior year of high school was a time most young people cherished—proms, football games, dates, and college acceptance letters. Those were the conversations I heard around me as I stood by my locker, putting my books into my bag.

"Like, Lauren, can you like believe we're almost done. I mean, we're like going to get to like fuck college guys," Jessica Stanley, in all her fake orange tan glory, practically shouted to the girl sitting right across from her.

Lauren, never wanting to miss being the center of attention, flipped her long, teased blonde hair over her shoulder just as the head sports player, Tyler Crowley, passed. He and his cronies grabbed their penises and gave some lewd hand gestures, which made the vapid twins giggle even louder.

"Fucking morons," I mumbled under my breath, or at least I thought I did.

Tyler turned around and got in my face. "What the fuck did you say, Masen? They shouldn't even let your kind in this school. You're just going to end up a janitor anyway."

The teen code commanded that all people in the hallway stop and watch this spectacle. Not wanting to give them a show, I turned around and continued fiddling with my books. Unfortunately, Tyler had an intense need to prove he was the big man on campus.

"I was talking to you, Masen. Do you think you're too good to answer my question?"

After taking a minute to regroup, I faced him. "I don't think anything. I just want to go to class. You're still the king of the school. I'm nothing, blah, blah, blah—same as always."

He pulled his fist back and got into the fight stance. "Drop that shit and get ready. I'm going to teach you some respect."

My temper went off the scales. I tried not to engage these assholes, but Tyler was going too far. I knew that if I kicked his sorry ass they would expel me, but it was a risk I was willing to take. We were about to spar when I heard the sweetest voice.

"Stop it, Tyler Dean Crowley! Your mother told my mother that if you get into one more fight, they're going to send you to military school for the rest of the year. Go to class and leave Edward alone. I wasn't even here, and I know you instigated this fight," she stated matter of factly.

The_ she_ in question was the object of every boy's wank fantasies, Class President, head cheerleader, top student, photographer, and future lawyer—Isabella Swan was the perfect woman. She could have used her immense popularity for bad, but she was oh so good; not to mention beautiful, sexy, virginal, sublime…

_Shit! Now I have a boner._

Tyler turned into a gentleman in her presence. "I'm sorry, Izzie. I was just having some fun with him. It won't happen again."

She nodded. "Make sure it doesn't. I'll see you in class later, Ty."

I barely noticed them leave, because all I could see was the goddess standing before me. She was small, a little over five-feet with curves in all the right places. Her pert breasts were less than a handful but sat up nicely on her chest. She also had a pair of soft legs, that had caused quite a few guys to bump into walls, and big brown eyes that hypnotized. I'd dreamed of kissing her pouty, pink lips more than once. The rest of Isabella consisted smooth, pale white skin and silky brunette hair that fell past her shoulders. All in all, she made the vapid twins look like ugly stepsisters.

"I asked if you were all right. Edward, did you hear me? She asked, waving her hands in my face.

Being so close to her was not helping the situation in my boxers, so I took a step back. "I'm fine. I don't need you to defend me. Mind your own business next time."

She placed her tiny hands on her hips and got in my face. "I was trying to be nice. I won't bother again. It's our senior year. You should try harder to enjoy it and make some friends. I can help you."

After slamming my locker, I hoisted my book bag on my shoulder. "I don't need _your_ help, Isabella. No one at this school likes me, and that's not going to change in a few months. Now, if you'll excuse me."

I felt her eyes on me as I walked down the hall. Yeah, Isabella was smart, beautiful, and kind, but she wasn't my type. The girls I dated were usually after one thing, and it didn't involve romance or conversation. It was nice to fantasize about Ms. Swan, but as far as I was concerned she was untouchable.

Trig class passed by in a blur. Even though the teacher hated my guts, I was the top student. Math came easy for me; it was the only subject where I felt free. Unlike the other subjects, Math was practical, something I could use the rest of my life.

Next on the schedule was English. Almost everyone I hated was in the class, including Tyler and the vapid twins. Lucky for me, Isabella helped make it better. We never talked, but I loved hearing her argue with the teacher, and she usually right.

When I got to the door, a big mountain and his blonde bimbo were blocking the door. Emmett Swan and Rosalie Hale were the top couple in our school. They even modeled for some teen magazines. They had been Prom King and Queen since before they were old enough to actually attend one.

One punch from Emmett could send you to the hospital, so no one made fun of him for modeling. Since Rose was his girlfriend, no guy even looked at her; it would have meant an instant black eye or concussion.

Trying to avoid touching either one of them, I turned to the side and squeezed through the doorway. Suddenly, I felt a meaty fist on my shoulder. My first instinct was to lash out, but I thought of my mother who wanted to see me graduate from this hell hole.

"I heard you made my sister cry," Emmett growled, lifting me off the ground.

Rosalie kissed his bicep. "You're so sexy when you're primal like this. I want you, baby."

I tried to keep my breakfast down. "I didn't do anything. She saved me from Tyler. That's all that happened."

Thankfully, Bella walked through the door. The giant put me down and wrapped his meaty arms around her—it looked like a bear holding a doll. Most people didn't notice Emmett and Isabella were twins at first, but if you looked closely at their hair and eyes it was easy to tell.

"Emmy bear," she squealed, wrapping her little arms around the tree trunk he called a neck.

Eventually, he set her down. "I hear this douchewad has been giving you trouble, baby sister. Say the word and he's pulp," he offered, pointing at me.

She shrugged and walked to her seat. "You heard wrong, Emmy. Edward didn't do anything to me. I was just thinking about Demetri today, and that's why I was crying."

Now I felt like the biggest jerk in existence. Demetri was Bella and Emmett's youngest brother who had died at the age of three from a brain tumor. He'd always been a sickly child and had lived longer than any doctor's thought he would. Bella and Emmett were ten when it happened. I'd heard about it since I started coming to the school. Apparently, Bella had been particularly close to their baby brother.

I didn't know what possessed me, but I squeezed her hand before I took my seat in the desk behind hers. As I went to pull away, she held on tightly. For a minute, we were in our own little world; where we touched, there were small pinpricks of electricity. When I looked up, Bella's cheeks had gone red.

"Sorry," I mumbled, pulling my hand away before clumsily taking my seat.

Class passed by in the usual manner. The vapid twins got in trouble for not having their homework. Tyler sucked up to avoid the same punishment. Emmett and Rosalie were sent to the principal's office for kissing in class. Mr. Volturi blathered on about having no hope for the future.

The only difference was Bella. She kept glancing back at me and smiling. During reading time, she turned to her side so that she could see me better. I kept hoping Mr. Volturi would make her turn around, but she was his top student and could do no wrong in the class.

"What are you looking at?" I whispered harshly.

She licked her lips, which made me shift uncomfortably in my seat. "I was just wondering if you'd like to do something after school." Damn, she sounded so hopeful.

I pinched the bridge of my nose; a nervous habit I'd inherited from my mother. "Yeah, uh, I'm busy. The deli I work for went out of business, and I need to find a new job as soon as possible. Maybe another time…"

She clapped her tiny hands and gasped. "This is perfect. My parent's restaurant is hiring busboys and dishwashers. You could come by and fill out an application. I can put in a good word for you."

Groaning, I leaned back in my seat. "I don't think that's going to work. I have a, uh, police record. Your dad isn't going to hire me. Thanks for the offer, though."

Isabella was going to make a fine lawyer, because she didn't give up easily. "I'm sure you won't be the only one with a criminal record. Besides, you're better now, right?

I squeezed my eyes shut, fighting the need to pound my fists into hard flush. "I'll go, but don't get your hopes up, Isabella."

"Hand me your cell phone," she demanded, holding out her hand.

Because I was weary and utterly defeated, I gave it to her. Quickly and efficiently, she programmed her number into my cell and got my number. Her little pink nails, adorned with flowers, looked odd against the black of my Motorola.

"Just text me, Edward. I can give you a ride after school. The bell is about to ring. We could eat lunch together. There's always an extra chair," she said, giving me the hopeful puppy dog eyes.

_Why is she so cute and innocent?_

I leaned down to grab my bag before answering. "That's not a good idea for me, Isabella. I don't think I'd be welcomed at your table. I'll see you after school."

She tried to say more, but I practically bolted from the class. Luckily, I managed to avoid all the idiots around me and do my locker business. During lunch, I sat outside and smoked a couple of cigarettes. The ground was covered with fresh snow, so a few of my classmates were having snowball fights. I felt so detached from them.

"Hey man, what's up?" Jasper Whitlock, my best and only friend, asked as he took a seat on the cold bench.

"Nothing. Tyler tested me this morning, and the girl Swan came to my rescue." I handed him the lighter.

He huddled into his leather coat. "I heard. One day, I'd like to see you kick his ass. He thinks he's hot shit. It almost makes me miss Mike Newton."

I took another long pull of my cig. "Hey, do you know if that asshole still dates the girl Swan? I mean it's her choice, but she can do much better."

Jasper chuckled. "Why don't you admit that you're balls deep in love with Izzie Swan? It's so obvious, man. She broke up with Mike—he was cheating on her with a girl at his college. She caught him, and Emmett kicked his ass. You'd know that if you actually talked to more people."

"Why is everyone encouraging me to make friends? This high school bullshit is almost over. I just want to get it done, so I can go work at another menial job for a little more money and possibly attend community college to make Ma happy," I snapped.

He held up his hands. "I was just busting your balls, man. You should try for more. You could get a scholarship and…."

I stood up. "No, I can't. I spent two and a half years locked up in a Juvenile Detention Center. The only reason they bus me to this school is because I'm good in Math. After this, I'm entering the workforce and working hard until I keel over and die. That's it, man."

The thing I liked best about Jasper was that he didn't pry. He was from the same rough neighborhood as me, but he was good at wrestling so they sent him here, too. Most of the other kids were rich, like the Swans. They went on summer vacations and drove nice cars. Jasper and I took the buses and trains. We spent our summers busting our asses to help pay bills. Jasper, was nicer than me, though, so he made friends easily.

"I gotta go, man. I've got wrestling today. You can hang out and wait. One of the guys is giving me a lift home, because he needs to pick up his weed in our hood. He won't mind taking you, too."

I shook my head. "It's cool. I'm getting a ride with the girl Swan. And before you say it, it's just to apply for a position in one of her dad's restaurants. I'll call you later."

The senior class at our school got sent home at two, which was great for a working class loser like me. My last job had been full time, three till eleven. Mom worried that I didn't get enough rest, but we really needed the money.

When I got out of Anatomy class, Bella was waiting for me. She'd changed into jeans and a black leather jacket. The new look was less good school girl and more sex kitten. The party in my pants liked the way the jeans hugged her ass.

"Let me just put these books away. Uh, I can just meet you at the car," I croaked out, carefully stepping around her.

She walked right up to me until her hips touched my groin. "I can wait. It's nice and warm in here. We'll have to wait for my car to heat up."

My hands, clearly with a mind of their own, reached out and grabbed Isabella's hips. "Don't you think you're a little too close? Back up, please."

Instead of listening, she rubbed herself against me. "I like it here, Edward. Oh, and you can call me Bella."

Somehow, I managed to get my books and close my locker. I was quickly learning that the after school version of _Bella_ meant vixen behavior. It was no wonder I'd always steered clear of her. Strangely, she didn't seem to mind my erection at all.

When we got outside, Emmett and Rosalie were waiting by their car which was parked next to Bella's. She drove a sleek red Mercedes Benz with tinted windows. Emmett was into classic cars, so he drove a sixties Chevy Impala. I'd had almost as many fantasies about his car as I'd had about his sister.

"What the hell, Bella?" he asked once he saw me getting into her car.

She threw her bag into the back seat. "I'm taking Edward to the restaurant. He needs a new job. I'll see you later."

"You probably shouldn't be alone with him," Rose said, stepping forward.

I pointed at my chest. "I'm right here, guys. Trust me, I'm not going to harm Bella. All I want to do is fill out an application. She's safe with me."

Emmett pulled out a phone and clicked a button. "I'm telling dad, Bella. You're in one of your moods."

She stomped her foot. "No I'm not! If you call Charlie, I'm going to tell him you're failing English. Don't push me, Emmy."

After a lot of exaggerated huffing and sighing, he and his blonde queen got into their car and took off. Seeing Bella stand up to her huge brother was a turn on, and knowing that she'd done it on my behalf made me like her even more.

My happiness was short lived, though, because Bella drove like a maniac. It was a miracle we didn't get stopped. I felt like I was about to puke, so I asked her to slow it down. After rolling her eyes at me, she complied. Half an hour later, we pulled up to a big house in the suburbs.

"This isn't the restaurant. What are we doing here, Bella? Is this your house?"

She smiled and unbuckled her seatbelt. "Yep. I thought we could get a snack and do some homework. The manager doing the hiring won't be in until five-thirty. Plus, my parents are out of town until Sunday."

I'd grown up in tenement apartments and still lived in one, but I recognized wealth and class when I saw it. Bella's mansion was a masterpiece of architectural proportions. I was itching to take out my notebook and draw it, but I didn't want to seem rude.

She took my hand, leading me past the living room and out the back, where there was a covered pool and a smaller house. It was nicely decorated but had a more youthful feel. I looked around while she made us sandwiches.

Before long, we were sitting on her leather sectional watching MTV. The ham and turkey hot subs were the best I'd had in a while. Bella even had cold beer. Once again, she'd proven that she was the perfect woman.

"So, Edward, how come you never talk to me at school?" she asked playfully.

I sipped my beer and wiped my mouth. "I like to keep to myself."

She scooted closer and put her hand on my lap. "You're big. I knew you would be, Edward."

I jumped, nearly knocking my glass over. "What the hell are you doing? I'm not here for that."

Bella laughed and began stripping. "You don't have to play games with me—it's what all guys want from me. Besides, I'm really stressed with school and everything. We don't have to make this a big deal. I won't tell anyone."

Sometime during her speech, I'd closed my eyes. When I opened them, she was fully nude and playing with herself. The smell of damp roses filled the space between us. I had to suppress a moan as I watched her little clitoris peek out from the inside of her pink folds.

"We shouldn't… I don't….have condoms. I'm sorry, Bella," I stammered, trying to avert my eyes.

She giggled and went to the kitchen. When she came back, she was holding up a box of Trogans.

"These are brand new. I'm glad I got the Magnums. Tanya said you were big, and she was right."

_Fucking Tanya Denali_. She was another of Chicago's rich bitches. I'd slept with her not long after I got released from the detention center. She had a fetish for bad boys and got upset when I didn't deliver. The last I heard, she was dating some biker guy that her dad absolutely hated.

The whole scene made me angry. "Is this why you were so nice? I should have known. All you rich girls want is a hard pounding. There probably isn't even a job opening."

"There are jobs, and I'll make sure you get one. I was nice because I do like you. Just be good to me, and I'll be good to you," Bella promised, getting down on her knees.

I vowed to give her what she wanted. She was kinder than the others who usually approached me looking for someone to make their parents or boyfriends angry, but at least I was somewhat attracted to Bella.

It didn't take her long to get my pants down. I spread my legs so it would be easier for her to work. I hadn't been with anyone for a few months, so my stamina was at an all-time low. I just hoped I had enough to get her off a few times.

"Um, do you want to use the condom for the blowjob? I don't have anything, and I trust you."

I shrugged and leaned back. "Whatever you want is fine. I'm clean. Just…I haven't done this in a while, so try to go slow."

She nodded and kissed the inside of my thighs. Her lips were softer than I'd imagined. She was about to put her mouth on me when I got an idea.

"Hey, Bella, how about we kiss a little first? It makes me harder."

Like a puppy, she hopped up on my lap. The tip of my dick brushed against her wet warmth. We both hissed and adjusted ourselves. Bella sucked my bottom lip into her mouth, biting down until I felt a little pain.

I pressed my fingertips into her hip bones and slanted my mouth so that I could taste her tongue. She tasted like smoked turkey and the sweet apple juice she'd been drinking. We licked deep into each other's mouths, almost touching tonsil.

"Good, Edward," she sighed, palming my erection.

"Spit on your hand and not too tight. I want to last."

She followed my advice, and damn it was good. We had a nice little rhythm going and before long, I had my hand buried deep inside of her. She was tighter and slipperier than the other girls I'd done it with, which meant she didn't have very much experience.

Hesitantly, I asked the next question. "Are you… are you a virgin, Bella? It's okay if you are, but I need to know."

She shivered as my thumb ghosted over her clit. "No…no. I, um, was with Mike. He wasn't as big as you. I never, um, reached orgasm. He said it was because I'm cold, but I can do it when I use my vibrator."

"You're not cold. Newton's a fucking liar. I hope you never believed that line. It's just something guys say when they can't pleasure a woman correctly. From where I'm sitting, you're very warm," I whispered, pushing my fingers further inside her wet heat.

She laid her head on my shoulder and rocked her hips. Her hand felt so good on my length. Some women were only about their pleasure, but not Bella. She worked my body as hard as I worked hers. A few more twists had her coming all over my fingers. I followed a few minutes later, coating our lower bodies with my spunk.

"That was…incredible. Thank you, Edward," she whispered, kissing my slightly bearded jaw.

I smiled, liking the feel and scent of her. Bella's skin was the softest thing I'd ever felt, and her hair smelled like ripe berries. Most of the girls at our school used too much perfume, but she had just the right balance.

"Do you want to do this here or in your room?" I asked nervously.

She stood up and led me to the bedroom. It was bigger than my whole apartment. The centerpiece was a huge canopy bed with light pink silk curtains. The walls were a darker pink trimmed with white flowers. The only masculine thing in the room was the Xbox 360 connected to a huge wall-mounted HDTV.

"This is a really nice room, Bella."

Giggling, she pulled the canopy curtains down. Then, we crawled inside—in our own little world. Bella laid down on her back and looked up at me. Her nipples were begging for attention, so I decided to give it to them.

As gently as possible, I sucked the little points into my mouth. She raised her arms to give me better access. Something about having her like this, free for the taking, drove me wild. I played with her breasts until she guided my hand inside of her.

"Make love to me, Edward. I can't wait anymore," she begged, crossing her legs.

I closed my eyes and counted to ten. "We forgot the condoms in the other room. Can you go?"

She left and came back in less than a minute. I took one of the foil packets and broke the seal. Then, she helped me put the condom on my erection. It was so hard that it hurt to touch it.

Because I wanted to savor the feeling, I slid into her slowly. Once the head was inside, my heart began pounding. I thrust, testing the tightness. Fortunately, she fit. I got in without causing her too much discomfort.

After that, it was all thrusting, grabbing, moaning, and screaming. I died inside of Bella and came alive more times than I could count. I didn't remember any experience ever being so profound. She met me at every turn, never breaking contact. All I could do was hold her close to me as I rolled my hips.

"Ungh, ungh, ungh, Edward. A little faster, please," Bella whimpered, clawing at my back.

Finally, it got to be too much. My head felt like it came off as I emptied my jism deep inside of her. She shook through the whole thing. I touched her tiny pearl and was rewarded with more of her sweet nectar.

Long after the sex, we lay spent in each other's arms. Bella was sleeping like the dead. I played with the tendrils of her hair, wrapping it around my fingers. She felt really good in my arms, like she belonged there.

A little later, I dozed off. When I woke up, the room was pitch black. Bella was laying on top of me with her head over my heart. My erection swelled between us and before any words could be spoken, she helped me slip into her.

This time we made love slowly. I touched, licked, and caressed every inch of her skin, committing it to memory. Soon, my dick began to expand. Bella cried out and bit down on her lip. I kissed her as we got deeper and deeper, until it was too much and the floodgates opened again.

After that, we dozed again. The next time I really woke up and looked at the clock. It was well after eight at night. I needed to get home to my mother, but Bella felt so nice curled up on my chest.

"Bella….Bella, wake up. I have to go. It's too late to go to the restaurant, so I'll go tomorrow. I need to get home. I'll call a taxi. What's the address here? I asked, heading to the bathroom.

She followed me. "Do you have to go? You can spend the night. Emmy stays over with Rose when our parents are out of town. Her mom doesn't mind. Please, stay."

I wanted to say yes and climb back into the bed, but unlike her I had responsibilities.

"I can't, Bella. Maybe another time. Will you be okay here alone?" I asked, kissing her cheek.

She nodded. "Alice lives next door. She'll come over and spend the night if I ask. I just wanted us to spend more time together. I liked that a lot. I, um, I like you, Edward…I always have."

"I like you, too, Bella, but my Mom needs me. We'll work something out," I promised. If it meant never getting another night's sleep, I would add Bella to my schedule.

After that, she showed me how to turn on the shower, and then we bathed together. It was nice having someone wash my back. We got into a suds war, which ended when Bella gave me a handjob. I paid her back with some light fingering.

I learned that Bella's favorite color was pink. She even had a cotton candy machine in her kitchen. She insisted that I take some home as well as a big bag full of leftover food. She assured me that they had more than they knew what to do with, and Rosalie also fed Emmett.

I was grateful but… "I don't want you to think I need charity, because I don't. My mom gets Social Security and I always work. We're not rich, but we're not starving either."

Bella got up on her tip toes, wrapped her arms around my waist, and kissed my jaw. "You stupid, stupid man. There's no time for me to cook, and I want to be sure that you eat. It's not charity; It's the girl you just had sex taking care of you. It doesn't amount to what you gave me in that bedroom, but it would make me happy if you just shutup and accepted it."

"I'm sorry, beautiful. We'll get good use out of this food. Thanks for caring."

She squeezed me one more time, and then she led me to the front. A few minutes later, the taxi pulled up. We kissed once more before I left. Bella waved until we were out of view. I felt utterly empty without her touch.

When I told the driver my address, he looked frightened. I didn't blame him. Coming to the suburbs at night was one thing, but my neighborhood was dangerous, which was why I didn't want Bella to drive me home.

Pretty soon, manicured lawns were replaced with cruddy apartment buildings and yelling crack whores—the Chicago I knew well. The only pools were at the underfunded YMCA, and none of the girls looked as clean as Bella.

I pointed out my building to the driver as he gulped and got closer to the front stoop. The head of our street gang, The Wolves, was out front with his boys. Jacob was known to be the biggest and meanest guy around, but it was just an image to keep the neighborhood safe. As long as other gangbangers thought he ran the block, they were less likely to move on to our turf.

"Here is fine," I said, handing the driver a twenty dollar bill.

He shook his head. "The girl paid over the phone and tipped. Just go so I can get out of this part of town."

I gave him five dollars and quickly excited the car. Bella had paid for my damn taxi ride. As a man, that hurt my pride. I was going to have to find out how much and give it back to her. I wasn't like my father; I would never mooch off of my woman.

_Is Bella my woman? She feels like it._

Jake and his gang growled at me as I passed. Seth, the nicest one, winked to let me know it was all a show. Compared to some other Chicago neighborhoods, ours wasn't that bad. There were still nice, working-class people around who just wanted cheaper rent and peace.

When I entered our apartment, I saw my mom lying on the couch. She'd fallen asleep watching _CSI _again. It always gave her bad dreams, but she loved the show. Laughing to myself, I carried her to the bedroom.

She woke up on the way. "Edward, is that you? Where have you been? I called, but I got your voicemail. I was so worried."

"I was studying with a classmate. Time got away from us. Tomorrow, I'm going to see about a new job. I'm sorry I'm late."

Mom grabbed my hand, smiling gently. "I always hoped you'd make more friends. I love Jasper, but you could use more variety. What's his name?"

My mind was still on the tight sweetness I'd been inside most of the night, so I missed the question. "What?"

Esme shifted a little. "The guy, your study partner, what's his name? You should invite him to dinner one night."

I cringed at the thought of Bella ever seeing our hovel. "Uh, it's a girl. Her name is Bella Swan. She's the class president and head cheerleader. Uh, she's really nice and smart."

Mom gasped and sat up straighter. "Edward Anthony Masen, you have a crush on this Bella girl. That is so sweet! Is she pretty?"

I answered without thinking. "Pretty isn't enough. She's amazingly beautiful."

There was more oohing and ahhing than any man should have to put up with before she wore herself out. "You sound like you're a little in love. When can I meet her?"

_Am I in love? Nah. Love isn't real. _

Suddenly angry, I stood up. "No, I'm not in love, and you can't meet her. She's rich. Her parents own a couple of businesses. Her father is a freaking City Councilman. She has a lot going for herself, and I'm sure her parents don't want some delinquent around their little angel. I don't think we'll see each other again."

Esme sniffled. "It's all my fault. I should have fought him more so you didn't have to protect us. I'm so, so sorry, Edward. I want you to have a good life and go out for things. Don't be like him. Please, talk to this girl. Make her fall in love with you. You're my special guy," Mom murmured, hugging me close.

Thinking of the past made my stomach ache. "I didn't mean to kill him, Mom. I just wanted him to stop hurting you. I could take it, but you're so much smaller. I failed you, and now you'll never walk again. I don't deserve happiness."

Mom kissed my nose. "You deserve so much. The way you take care of me. God is going to bless you, son."

I didn't have the heart to tell her I didn't believe in God anymore. I only went to Church for her benefit.

Later, I sat with my mom until she drifted to sleep. After that, I went to my room and put on some pajamas. I spent the next few hours drawing Bella's house from memory, because it helped relax my mind. Like math, drawing was another escape from the mundane.

At eleven, just before I turned out my light, I got a text message.

_**I hope you're thinking about me, because I'm thinking about you. Goodnight, Edward,**_

_**-Bella**_

_**Always, I'll never forget the feeling of being so deep inside of you. See you at school tomorrow.**_

_**-Edward**_

The next day I woke up with a stiffy. It only took four pumps and thoughts about being inside of Bella to fix that problem. For some reason, my crummy little room seemed brighter. It was as if making love to the girl Swan had made everything clearer.

After a quick shower, I put on my school clothes. Our school didn't have uniforms, but we were only allowed to wear three colors: black, khaki, and blue. Since I didn't have much money to spare on clothes, the dress code was fine with me.

When I got to the kitchen, my mom was sitting on her stool making eggs. Her wheelchair was in the corner. I wanted to buy her a motorized model, but we didn't have the money. I'd promised myself that I'd find a way to earn it, though.

I kissed Mom on the cheek before pouring us some glasses or orange juice. The cabinets were starting to get empty, so I knew that I would have to get a job fast. Social Security barely paid anything, and that was all the public assistance we got.

"Good morning, Edward. You look so handsome. I like it when you wear your button downs and slacks," Mom confessed, kissing my forehead.

I frowned, trying to move her out of the way. "You don't have to cook for me. You can stay in bed."

She shooed me away, reclaiming the spatula in the process. "The least I can do is get up and feed my son. I'm not dying, I just can't walk."

_Because of me,_ I thought angrily.

"No you don't, Edward Masen! I know that look. Your father was a dangerous man. I should have taken you away, but I didn't and that is why I'm in this chair. It was not your fault. He was a monster."

I was about to answer when I got an incoming text from Bella. She wanted to know my address. There was no way in hell I was letting her drive to this neighborhood, so I told her to pick me up from my changeover train station.

Mom was in a good mood. She grilled me but not too much. Some asshole named Dr. Cullen was going to be on rounds at the hospital she went to for physical therapy, and for some reason, that made her really happy. I planned to find out more about that situation.

In my neighborhood, mornings were quiet. Most of the scum was sleeping, in jail, or coming down off of a high. Usually I hated the daytime; but as I walked to the bus stop, I found myself whistling. Instead of sulking, I put set my beat up Ipod to some classic rock and finished my drawing.

Half an hour later, I arrived at the train station where Bella was out front waiting for me. I could hear some kind of dance music coming from the interior of her Benz. When she saw me, she smiled and rolled down the window.

She was wearing a dark blue dress that only came to her knees. I didn't know what girls called those kinds of clothes, but they were the type that made them look sweet and sultry at the same time. She'd curled her hair, too.

Carefully, I arranged my backpack in the bag and hopped inside. Bella took my hand and placed it on her thigh, where it remained for the rest of the drive. We didn't say anything, but the atmosphere was nice. Her skin felt like silk under my calloused hands.

We made it to school early. There were only a few people hanging around. No one said anything, but I saw some shifty eyes. They were wondering what the school dirtbag was doing with the princess. There was no doubt in my mind that I'd have to deal with them later.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" Bella asked, standing on her toes.

I put my hand over her glossed lips. "Shhh, you don't want them to hear. I think we should be discreet in school. I don't want your reputation ruined."

She giggled, coming closer. "This isn't the nineteen-fifties, Edward. I don't care what they think, because _I_ like you. Yesterday was special."

It fucking hurt, but I had to set her straight. "I just said that to be nice. I don't want people to know I'm with you. If we keep doing this, it has to be private."

All the color drained from Bella's beautiful face. "You don't… like me? I thought…"

I grabbed her hand, leading us down to the lower level. It was full of empty classrooms that the school no longer used. Students sometimes went down there to make out and have sex, though.

I dragged her into the first classroom I saw. The lights didn't work, but it was a sunny day outside so we could see. The room smelled like lemon cleaner and old chalk.

"Bella, I…" That was all I managed before she took off her underwear.

The blue dress came off next. "Why are you standing there? This is what you want, right? Tanya said you were always ready. Prove it, Edward."

Because the thought of Tanya made me angry, I unzipped my pants and pushed Bella against the wall. After that I lifted her, putting us groin to groin. She wrapped those beautiful legs around my waist.

One thrust and I was inside. It was better than I remembered, like being on a clean, warm beach after a harsh winter. I wanted to go slow, but my body had other demands. It didn't take us long to create a nice rhythm.

We never broke eye contact as we made love against the wall. I felt like Bella could see through me, see the killer inside. I rubbed her thighs, kissing her lips the whole time. She managed to unbutton and slide my shirt off. The added friction sent me over the edge.

"Bellla… Oh god. Yes," I whisper-yelled, coming deep inside of her.

She laid her sweaty face on my shoulder, rubbing her cheek against my skin. "Amazing. My amazing man. Edward, I…"

"I feel the same," I admitted, kissing her nose.

Five minutes later, we got dressed. I decided that we should leave separately to avoid trouble. After many kisses, Bella Swan went to class. It was like a daydream where she was here one minute and gone the next.

The rest of rest of the day was the same. I smoked during lunch break and avoided Bella. She smiled at me in the hall, though. I kept my head down and earphones on, never acknowledging her.

After school, she drove me to her family's restaurant. They owned five in the city and were thinking of franchising. The manager, Alec, hired me as a dishwasher and busboy based on Bella's recommendation. I was supposed to start the next night.

Bella insisted that we celebrate at her place. When we got there, she opened a bottle of champagne. After that, I lost track of time. We made love in her living room and the kitchen.

I was thrusting into Bella from behind as she gripped the back of the couch. My tongue couldn't get enough of her neck, leaving several marks on her delicate skin. Wantonly, she pushed back into me, taking all that I had to give. Mike Newton had been a fucking dickhead, because there was no way in hell Bella was cold.

Lazily, I cupped her breasts, playing with the nipples and going lower until I reached the pleasure spot. She moaned like a porn star, but I knew that she wasn't faking it. There were just too many emotions—I felt the same.

"Ungh. Please finish, Edward. I can't anymore," she begged, lowering her head.

I pulled out all the way. Then, I slammed into her again. Holding us flush against each other, I pumped two more times and spilled. Bella collapsed. I curled us so that we were spooning as my cock pulsated deep inside of her body.

She whimpered softly, placing my hand over her heart. "Will you go to the Valentine's Day dance with me next week?"

Without hesitating, I answered, "I'd go to the gates of hell if you asked me. If I can get the night off, I'd love to escort you."

She turned around, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Leave that to me. I like you a lot, Edward. You're not like the other guys at school. Can you stay the night?"

I had a feeling Mr. Swan had lost many an argument after that stare. Her eyes were so soulful and that pout could send men to war.

"I'll spend the night. I'll sleep inside of you. We'll make love until there are no secrets between us. I only feel whole when I'm with you," I answered truthfully.

A beautiful smile lit up her face. "I need to order dinner, but I can't walk right now. Tanya said you were…"

"Please don't mention her again. Tonight it's just us, Bella."

She nodded. "I'm sorry. You're right. I don't want you to think that I'm…using you. You're special to me."

As we cuddled, I realized three things. First, I was in love with the girl Swan. Second, I was still a poor shithead from the wrong side of town. Third, I was going to have to tell her my secrets and why I'd spent years in lockdown.

* * *

_Part two next. Thanks for the love._


	4. Chapter 4: Deep Inside of You Part 2

_**A/N:** __Edward is a kid from the wrong side of the tracks with a dark past. Bella is the popular and rich girl that he secretly pines for but believes he can never make his own. When two lonely hearts call out to each other, the lines begin to fade away. _

* * *

_**EPOV**_

"Mr. Masen. Mr. Masen! You need this class to graduate so I suggest you stop staring at Ms. Swan and pay attention," Mr. Volturi shouted, interrupting my daydream.

All eyes were on me, which was definitely not a good thing. I preferred to blend into the background, especially in English class. In the corner of my eye, I saw the other students text and laugh—no doubt I was the entertainment of the day.

Tyler threw a wad of paper on my desk. "Why are you staring at Bella? She's so out of your league, dude. Trash belongs with trash, and class belongs with class. Bella is class."

Mr. Volturi turned his attention to the new commotion. "Not only are you littering, but you are also being disruptive, Tyler. Go to the Principal's office and take Lauren and Jessica with you. I'm fed up with you all today."

Tyler was gathering his books when Bella stood up and walked across the room. I thought she was headed to the bathroom, but she stopped in front of his desk. The next thing she did shocked everyone. She pulled her small fist back and punched him in the jaw.

Crowley looked as if he'd just looked into Medusa's eyes. Bella crossed her arms over her chest and waited silently as Volturi chewed her out. I was too shocked to do anything. In all the years Bella had been going to this school, she'd never gotten into trouble.

"Don't you ever, ever talk about Edward that way again! We are longer friends, Ty, but you're just a stuck up snob," she snarled, staring him down.

He rubbed his jaw, clearly still feeling the effects. "I can't believe you did that, Bella. We've known each other since pre-school. You're just going to throw our friendship away for Masen? He's not worth it."

For a minute, time stood still. Mr. Volturi was scribbling furiously in his notebook and yelling, but I wasn't paying attention to him—my eyes were trained on Bella. Crowley was right, I wasn't worth her losing a single friend.

"Edward Masen is worth that and more. You obviously don't know me very well, Ty. He's my boyfriend now. If you can't accept him, then I have nothing left to say to you," Bella said, the finality in her voice scaring me.

After that, she turned around and looked straight at me. An unfamiliar emotion filled my body, making me almost lightheaded. It was there in her gentle eyes that I saw the truth: Bella loved me, too. The realization should have made me the happiest man in the world, but it didn't.

_You're not good for her, and you know it. End it now._

Like the coward that I was, I stood up and left the classroom. I was halfway around the corner when I saw Bella running after me. My only plan was to get out of the school, and I didn't want her tagging along.

"Edward, stop. Wait! We can leave after I stop by the principal's office," she said, finally catching up to me.

I kept my back to her. "Go by yourself. I'm getting out of here, Bella. I can't believe what you did."

"What did I do?" she asked, slowly creeping up to me.

"You outed us in front of the biggest gossips in the school! Tyler is right, there's no reason for you to be with me. I'm just going to bring you down. We shouldn't keep fooling ourselves."

Bella finally reached me. She grabbed my arm, tugging until I had no choice but to face her. The first thing I noticed were the tears running down her cheeks. Stoically, I watched as her lower lip trembled as she tried to get herself under control.

"So what am I, just a conquest? I thought we were building something special here," she sobbed.

I looked down at my worn loafers, contemplating how to be honest without hurting her more.

"Get off it. You invited me to your house and practically jumped me. Don't play innocent. You don't know me, Bella."

She raised my hand, lightly kissing the palm. "I'm not going to let you push me away. I want to know you. The last few days we've spent together have been romantic, Edward. I never felt like this when I was with Mike. I'm going back to the classroom to get my stuff. Then, I'm going to the principal's office. If you care anything at all about me, you'll wait. Otherwise, I'll know that you don't really want me. I hope you stay. Please."

After that, she turned on her heel and jogged down the hall. The main voice in my head told me to run away and leave, but a newer, unfamiliar voice begged me to stay. I was at war with myself until I imagined a life without Bella.

Resigned, I put my books away and walked outside. I was smoking my second cigarette when she came out of the building. At first, she didn't see me. She must have been disappointed because she closed her eyes.

I whistled, drawing attention to myself. "I'm here. Let's go. We need to talk."

She ran into my arms, wrapping her whole body around me. "I knew you wouldn't leave me, Edward. Don't ever leave. I've had enough of losing people I love."

I buried my nose in her soft ringlets, wondering what I did to deserve someone like her. "So you love me?"

She nodded. "I do, very much. It came on really fast, but I do."

"I love you, too, Bella," I whispered, leaning down for a kiss.

Ten minutes later, we pulled apart. Bella's pink blouse was half undone, her lips were swollen, and she had blooming hickeys all over her neck. Reluctantly, I let her go so she could start the car. She surprised me by handing over the keys.

"You drive. I trust you, Edward. Let's go to my house. We can chill before it's time for you to go to work."

I swallowed thickly, looking at the Mercedes Benz keys in my hand. "Uh, are you sure? I don't drive much, Bella. I don't want to risk your car."

She smiled, leaned forward, and unzipped my pants. "The sooner you get in the car, the sooner I can blow you. Come on, Edward."

My groin replaced my brain as my body's main thought center. I arranged our bags and was in the driver's seat before Bella closed her door. Coyly, she smiled at me. I think I drooled as I watched her lean across the seat.

"I'm not sure this is safe."

She hummed, pulling my erection out of my boxers and inserting it into her wet mouth. I squeezed the steering wheel. My whole body was tense. As I struggled, Bella gagged on my erection.

"Jesus, woman! You're really great at this," I shouted, starting the ignition.

She mumbled something and continued bobbing up and down my shaft. It felt too good for me to care about anything else. Thankfully, the windows were tinted so no one could see her down there. Being out in public and in an amazing luxury car excited me almost as much as the bj.

I was pulling Bella's ponytail to help guide her head when all of a sudden, she stopped. A part of me was angry, the other part relieved. It didn't last long, though, because Bella pulled up her skirt and wiggled out of her thong.

My heart stopped beating as I watched her finger her sweet spot. She stopped, holding a wet finger up to my lips. I licked her fingers the way I'd done her womanhood a few days ago. She really seemed to like that, screaming until I was sure someone would call the police.

"I want you inside of me, right now. Pull over somewhere," she begged, inserting another finger in my mouth.

"We're almost there. Keep playing with yourself but don't come. That's an order, Bella."

"You're hot when you're forceful like that. I'll be a good girl," she purred, holding the thong up to my face.

I inhaled her wet rose scent. "I'm keeping those. You shouldn't tempt me."

The rest of the drive happened in a blur. When we got there, I opened Bella's door and grabbed our things. She giggled, teasing me the whole time by bending over so I could see her round, perfect ass.

"Like what you see?" she asked, naughtily.

We were making out in the foyer when I heard a throat clear. Scared, I jumped in front of Bella, ready to protect her at all costs. I didn't have anything to worry about, though.

"Bella, aren't you going to introduce me to your, um, boyfriend?"

The woman had short light brown hair and my Bella's eyes. I recognized her almost instantly. Renee Swan was on every parent's committee at our school. She still looked young and beautiful, more like Bella's sister than her mom.

I held my hand out. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Swan. Uh, I'm Edward Masen. I work at one of your restaurants, and I go to school with Bella."

Surprisingly, she returned my greeting. "It's nice to meet you, Edward. You must be special. Bella never let Mike grope her in the house."

All the color drained from my face as both women laughed. Bella's mom was cool, though. She asked me a few questions about my life but didn't pry. I felt at ease.

"Well, I'm going to let you kids go. Um, just be careful. I'm way too young to be a grandmother. Be good and don't break anything," Renee said lightly, kissing Bella and even me on the cheek.

I stared at her as she walked away. Bella's mom was a total MILF, not that I wanted to fuck her, but the woman deserved props. From what I could see, her body was still tight and supple. Mr. Swan was a very lucky man.

Bella patted my butt, pulling me out of the mother fantasy. "Stop staring at my mom's ass, Edward. My dad doesn't share and neither do I," she joked.

Laughing, I threw her over my shoulder and ran to the pool house. We got our clothes off in record time. Then Bella pushed me down on the floor of the living room and put the condom on. I let her lead.

"Ahhh, just what I needed," she moaned, sinking down on me.

I helped guide her hips as she rode me. Sometimes she'd bend down, letting me get a quick taste of her nipples. Her flushed skin stuck to mine as the temperature soared. It was cold outside, but it was very hot in our love den.

"Bella, slow down," I pleaded, trying to gain my equilibrium.

She leaned all the way down so we could kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist, meeting her thrust for thrust—both of us consumed with the need to reach ograsm. Bella came first, screaming into my mouth until she became so tight that I had no choice but to follow.

For a long time after, we just laid naked together. Sex with Bella left me feeling really good, like I could move mountains good. We were still joined, because neither one of us wanted to break the connection.

Bella sat up and removed the dirty condom. Spent, I watched her wrap it in a Kleenex and throw it away in the bathroom. When that was done, she grabbed a pillow and blanket before returning to my side.

"Edward, do you think we can do it without a condom? I want to feel you with no barriers. I'm on Depo."

This was asking a lot from me. Since I'd become sexually active, I'd never went without a cover. I'd seen enough teen dads in my neighborhood and didn't want to end up like them. Besides, no kid needed me as a father; they'd only be disappointed.

I helped Bella get comfortable on my chest. She rubbed soothing circles all over my abs and pecks. I did a lot of rough labor, so my body was in prime condition. Loading heavy trays and running around burned a lot of calories.

"I need to tell you some things. If you think it's safe and still want me after that, we can go bareback. I've never done it, Bella, but I love you."

She licked a sensitive spot on my neck. "Tell me. I want to know all about Edward Masen."

I decided to start from the beginning. "I was born at Chicago General on June 20, 1992. My mom was working as a hotel maid. She went into labor while folding blankets. I was breeched, so the doctors had to turn me around. My mom said it was the scariest moment of her life. She was afraid she was going to lose me."

"That must have been rough on her, not having support," Bella said thoughtfully.

I snorted. "That's an understatement. My father was an abusive drunk. The first concrete memory I have is of him throwing a plate of food on the floor. Nothing my mother did was ever good enough. We moved from one shitty apartment to another. A few times, Ma got the courage to leave, but he'd always find us and the beatings would be worse. He never hit me until I was eight. I'd just come home from school and saw him wailing on her. I put myself in the mix, hitting him until he released her. He punched me so hard that I blacked out."

Bella's began to sob quietly. "That's so awful, Edward! I'm sorry you went through that."

I kissed her fingers, thanking God that this wonderful woman loved me.

"After that day, our house became a battle zone. Ma was always crying or fretting about something. I started staying outside really late, just walking the streets of the city. When the bastard did manage to make it home, he beat us until we didn't have the will to live. Most of the time, Ma would lock me in a closet and take the beating herself. A few teachers would ask about a bruise every now and then, but it's easy to hide abuse when you're poor—no one really cares. My mom was always good to me, though. She took me to the park and museum when she could. At night, she'd sing to me until I felt safe enough to sleep. She only stayed because she knew Edward Masen Sr. would kill us if we ran."

Bella shifted so that she could kiss me. "This is hard to hear, but I need to know it all, Edward. When I think of someone hurting you… It makes me so damn angry. I love you."

I inhaled. "I hope you still love me after you hear the rest, Bella."

She nodded. "I will. Nothing you can say will change my feelings."

"When I was fourteen, almost fifteen, I got a job at a local supermarket. The owner paid me in cash since I wasn't legally old enough to work. Being a naive boy, I thought I could save enough so that Ma and I could run away. The bastard became really mean that year. Nothing we did saved us from his belt or fists. I was big enough to fight back but not strong enough to win.

"One day, he came home in a really bad mood. He'd been laid off from another menial job. Ma had dinner ready and was trying to cheer him up when he slammed her head against the table. I heard the crack before I saw all the blood. While he was kicking her, I grabbed a butcher knife. Unfortunately, he saw me coming. We fought for a long time, going back and forth. I thought Ma was dead, which meant I no longer had a reason to live. I just remembered the pain of all my broken bones and the welts on my back, and that was all the motivation I needed to stab him in the chest. There was so much blood, Bella. I called 911, and asked a neighbor to wait with my mom. Then I ran like a coward. There was so much rage inside of me. I bought some lighter fluid and matches and torched a few empty buildings. When the police came, I fought them. They had to shackle me."

"Oh my god, Edward," Bella gasped, sitting up.

When I closed my eyes, I could still see the carnage. "The death of my father was ruled self-defense, but I went to a Juvenile Detention Center for assaulting the police officers and the arsons. My lawyer got me into a decent place where I got counseling, and my mom was able to visit three times a week. It's outside of the city. We grew crops and exercised. It really wasn't that bad. Plus, I needed to be locked away for a while. Three months after my sixteenth birthday, they decided I was rehabilitated. You know the rest, I transferred to our school that year."

After my confession, Bella was quiet for a long time. I kept expecting her to push me away and throw me out, but she stayed in my arms. She was the first person that I'd ever told the whole story to, and I needed her acceptance.

"Are you scared of me now?" I asked quietly.

She faced me, her big brown eyes holding so much sorrow and emotion. "Never, Edward. None of that was your fault. I know you're not a killer, but it was the only way you could stop your father. Why do you blame yourself for your mom being in a wheelchair?"

I shrugged, slightly uncomfortable with how easily Bella was taking it all. "I should have pulled him off of her before I grabbed the knife. At the time, I didn't think. He was wearing steel-toed boots, and he was strong. Some of his kicks were directly to her spine. There was also severe blood loss from her head injury. Ma's nerves are still bad, so she'll never be whole again. I should have stopped him."

"Then what? You'd be dead or handicapped, too. Face it, Edward. You didn't have options. Your quick thinking saved your and your mom's life. You've got to stop blaming yourself for what that monster did."

For the next two hours, I shared myself with Bella. We had a lot of things in common like music, movies, and even a few books. She was funnier than I thought and managed to keep me laughing. Then, it was time to get ready for work.

To earn her car and generous allowance, Bella worked a few nights at Swan's Steak House as a reservationist. The first night I worked, she took her breaks with me. Some of the other younger guys in the kitchen had a crush on her, so I'd puffed out my chest when she came to get me.

Since we were sticky, we showered together. There wasn't any more sex, but we did do shower karaoke. Bella had a nice stereo system set up in her bathroom. I was singing the last notes of a cheesy Meatloaf song when she hugged me.

"I love you."

"I love you more," I sang, kissing her breast.

After the shower, we got dressed. A little black wraparound dress and matching heels were Bella's uniform. I'd noticed that several men followed the sway of her hips as she walked into the room. I didn't like it one bit.

My job required me to wear black pants and a white tee shirt. Alec wanted all the staff to look clean, so I had several. Bella fixed my shirt and asked me to help her put on her pearl necklace. It was very pretty, but I found myself wishing I had a special piece of jewelry that I could give her. Sadly, I was too poor to buy her anything nice.

"You deserve diamonds, Bella. I'm sorry I'm too poor to give them to you," I sighed.

She rolled her big doe eyes. "I have plenty of trinkets, including diamonds and those don't make me happy. All I need is your love, Edward."

I was smiling to myself, when all of a sudden, I noticed Bella staring at a frame. I walked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. The little boy in the picture had blue eyes and curly brown hair like Emmett and Bella.

"Is that Demetri?" She nodded. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I know it makes you sad, but I don't think he'd want you sulking. You loved him. That's all that matters."

She rested her weight on me. "I was with him when he died. He always liked for me to read to him. Dad and Emmy were asleep. Mom was making hot chocolate. I snuck into his room to sing to him. He held my hand, and just like that, he closed his eyes and was gone. I screamed for days. They had to sedate me."

I tightened my arms, offering comfort. "At least there was no pain. He spent his last moments on Earth with you. I'm sure he loved you very much."

She nodded. "So you see, Edward, we're not all that different. Both of us carry around pain from the past. None of my friends really understand, because they've never been through anything majorly bad. When I first saw you sulking down the hall, I knew we were kindred."

"I'm just sad that I went all this time without knowing you. Pretty soon, you're going to go off to college…"

She shook her head. "I'm going to school here in Chicago. I want to stay close to my family. You're stuck with me. Uh, I was thinking that we could go check out the University together."

I pulled away so I could put on my sneakers. "Why?"

"So we can look at courses. I'm going to be Pre-Law. We need to pick a major for you, or you can be undecided the first year," she suggested.

Groaning, I pinched the bridge of my nose and stood up. "I'm not going to college, Bella. We don't have the money, and Ma needs me."

Bella was not detoured. "My family has a scholarship fund. Your grades are good enough. If not, I'll pay your tuition. My grandparents left me a nice trust. I'd consider it an investment."

"There is no way in hell I'd leech off of my woman, Bella! I'm not going to spend four years sitting in a classroom when I could be out earning much needed cash. Don't worry about me."

"So, I'm your woman now? I like that, Edward. You underestimate me, though. I always get my way. You will be attending college with me, one way or another."

I thought about those words as I drove us to work. Bella kissed me hard before hopping out of the car. Alec, who was out smoking a cigarette, smiled at me as I passed.

"She's a keeper, kid. Don't fuck it up," he warned, handing me a Marlboro. We smoked until the shift started.

It was Thursday, so there was a big family crowd. As soon as I cleared a table, another one filled. One of the guys got sick and had to go home, so I had more than a lot of dishes to load. Intense physical labor didn't bother me, though. I just put on my Bruce Springsteen Itunes mix and worked my ass off.

A little after seven, I decided to take my break. I was headed outside for another cigarette when Bella walked over with two plates fresh from the stove. She led me to the small dining room reserved for staff. I grabbed us a couple of sodas from the refrigerator. Then she pushed me into a chair and set my food down.

"You need to eat more, Edward, and smoke less. I'll help you quit."

Not wanting to argue, I started cutting my steak. Everything they served at the restaurant was high quality and tasted great. The last guy I'd worked for didn't let workers take food home, but Alec insisted, not wanting his meals to go to waste.

"This is really good, Bella. Uh, thanks for everything. I really like it here," I mumbled between bites.

Instead of eating, Bella just stared at me. "Edward, my dad will be here in five minutes. He insisted on meeting you. I'm sorry it's such short notice. He's a good guy, though."

I choked on a scalloped potato. She was forcing water down my throat when the door opened. Charlie Swan was a big man, at least six-foot-three with the muscle and brawn of his son. They obviously worked out together. The Swan twins had inherited his hair and eyes, but their mother's delicate features.

"Is this him?" He asked skeptically. .

Gently, I pushed Bella aside so that I could stand up and shake his hand properly. "Hello, Sir. I'm Edward Masen. I go to school with Bella."

Charlie Swan was a strong son of a bitch. The handshake almost broke my hand. "You're more than her classmate from what I've heard. Are you sleeping with my little girl?"

"Daddy, be nice. Edward is my boyfriend," Bella sighed, putting her arm around my waist.

Mr. Swan chuckled. "I'm just kidding. I never, and I mean never, want to know anything about my kid's sex lives. I leave your mother to all of that."

I wheezed, gulping down water until I could talk again. "I have nothing but the utmost respect for your daughter, Mr. Swan. She's safe with me."

He nodded. "That's what I like to hear, son. So, you got any plans for college?"

"Not really. My mom is handicapped. I take care of her and work. College isn't really something I can afford," I answered quickly.

Mr. Swan looked at Bella, who shrugged and looked away. No father wanted their daughter with a loser. Pretty soon, he'd bring up my criminal record and stop Bella from seeing me, even the thought of that made my stomach cramp.

"We have a scholarship for employees. Many of our guys have gone to college or culinary school. Don't sell yourself short, Edward. You'll soon learn that my little girl always gets her way, and I'll bet she wants you to go to college with her," he said, chuckling

I glanced over at Bella. "He'd make a great architect, Daddy. Edward's the co-captain of the school Math club. He draws, too," she bragged.

"It's really just scribbles and such. I'm not really that good in Math. Bella's exaggerating."

They acted like I wasn't even there and began planning my future. Since I was starving, I sat down and finished my dinner. Bella brought me a chocolate cupcake for dessert that she'd baked herself. It was awful, like she'd substituted salt for sugar, but I ate every damn bite. Charlie laughed and choked his down, too.

After we closed the restaurant, Mr. Swan insisted on driving me home. Of course, Bella had to come along. We dropped her car off at their house, and then got in Charlie's sleek Land Rover. The Swans had great taste in cars.

I was quiet on the way home, too embarrassed for Bella to see where I lived. Surprisingly, Charlie didn't have to ask for directions. We were about three blocks away from my apartment building when he slowed down.

"You see that," he said, pointing at a rundown brick building with several crackheads out front. "That's where I grew up. If my mom was still alive, she'd be out on the corner. She was a junkie and a whore, but I loved her."

My eyes widened. Charlie Swan was from my hood? "You lived here? How did you become so successful?"

He put his foot back on the gas before answering. "A lot of hard work and the love of a good woman. Bella's mom volunteered at a youth center down here. I got caught stealing and as punishment, I had to work with the janitor at the same center. Renee and I met, fell in love, and the rest is history."

Bella squeezed my hand. "Isn't it romantic, Edward? They were just like us."

I put my arm around her shoulders. "Not exactly. I mean, I don't know if I can get out of here. Maybe this is where I belong."

Bella rested her head on my shoulder, breathing in deeply. "You belong with me."

All too soon, we were in front of my building. Jake and the Wolves did their usual routine. Charlie just laughed and shook his head. He said the guys in his day were tougher. He thought Jake's gang looked 'gay'.

As I climbed out of the car, Bella followed me so she could move to the front. I kissed her long and hard, right in front of everyone. When we pulled away, Seth was whistling. I made a rude hand gesture and closed Bella's door.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school. No more fighting, okay?" I whispered, tucking a strand of errant hair behind her ear.

"Can I pick you up?" she asked hopefully.

I looked to Charlie for help. "Edward, I have a nice Chevy that no one is using. If you would be willing to some home deliveries on your nights at work, I'd let you drive it. You'd be responsible, though."

No one had ever volunteered to give me anything like that, so I didn't know what to say. I detested charity, but a car really would help me out. Plus, I'd be able to take mom out more often.

Deciding to bite the bullet, I nodded. "Yeah, if it's no problem. We have a small parking space as part of the apartment's rent but we don't use it. I'll take care of it."

Bella kissed her dad, then leaned out of the window and kissed me again. "This is so great, but you can still drive my car, too."

I sensed that Bella wanted to come upstairs, but I wasn't prepared for that yet so with one final kiss, I left her. Charlie saluted me and kept watch until I was safe inside of the building.

As usual, Ma was passed out in front of the television. I was about to lift her when I noticed that she wasn't alone. There was a sleeping man curled up next to her under the blankets. His hand were on her upper thigh, and she was only wearing a sleep shirt.

I saw red. "What the hell is going on here? Who the fuck are you," I screamed, pulling the man up by his neck.

He was as big as me so it didn't take him long to get loose. Mom grabbed my arm, trying to get me to look at her, but I wasn't turning my back on the stranger. For all I knew, he had been taking advantage of my mother.

"Edward, stop it! This is Doctor Carlisle Cullen, the man I was telling you about."

I looked him up and down. His pants and shirt were obviously designer labels. He had a head full of light blonde hair, which he wore slicked back, and intense blue eyes. As I fought the need to kick his ass, he held out his hand to me.

"It's nice to meet you, Edward. You're mom speaks so fondly of you," he acknowledged, waiting for my response.

Because my mom was pleading with her eyes, I shook his hand. It was surprisingly warm and strong. After that, I sat down in a nearby chair.

"Are you two…dating?"

Ma giggled, actually fucking giggled, like a schoolgirl. "Yes, we are. Carlisle is a surgeon but he volunteers at the physical therapy clinic. We've been talking for months."

Dr. Cullen took her hand, kissing the back of it. "I only recently got enough courage to ask Esme out. She's a wonderful woman."

For the next hour, we talked. Carlisle seemed like a good guy, but I still didn't trust him. My Ma hung on his every word, though. When she got sleepy, he wrapped her in a blanket and carried her to bed—that was my job! I saw him out and locked the doors before falling into a restful sleep.

The next morning, I woke up with another erection and called Bella. She guided me through some steamy phone sex while getting herself off with a vibrator. I had a feeling we'd be having sex at school again.

When I got to the kitchen, I saw that Ma was really happy, whistling and making me waffles. Carlisle came by to eat with us and ended up dropping me off at school before taking Ma to her appointment. I was quiet the entire time.

We got there early, so I sat under my favorite tree and smoked. Then I took out my notebook and drew a rough sketch of the Sears Tower. I was halfway done when I felt a pair of little hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" she whispered, licking my earlobe

.

"Is that you, Tanya?" I asked playfully.

Bella smacked me on the back of the head before straddling my lap. "It better not be! Tanya's my friend and all, but you're mine."

We made out amidst the whispers and catcalls of the other students. Since Bella didn't seem to mind PDA, I had no problem with it. She was rubbing her hands against my abs when the bell rang.

"Let's go," Bella said, pulling me up.

I looked down at my lap. "I don't think I can move. Go in without me."

She shook her head. "Again? I'd so love to take care of that right now, but I can't be late. Don't skip gym today like you usually do. We're doing outdoor stuff so the girls and guys will be together. We can play then."

I made it through the first three classes in a trance. It hurt not being inside of the girl Swan. In English class, we had a group assignment. Of course Bella chose me as her partner. I read Shakespeare while she gave me a light handjob under the desk. Unfortunately, she pulled away just before I came.

"Not yet. I want you in gym. Oh, and we're eating lunch together today. Don't make me hunt you down," she warned, gathering her bags.

She, Rose, and the vapid twins headed to the locker rooms, leaving me with Emmett. He wasn't as smart as his sister, but he was a decent guy. We talked football and the Bears chances at a Super Bowl.

I hadn't been to gym in a long time, but I still had all the gear in my locker. The other guys looked surprised to see me. Emmett stripped like there was no one around and headed out first. I was a little more self-conscious and used a stall. Once that was done, I put on Degree antiperspirant and headed outside.

The sight before me almost stopped my heart. Bella, in all her glory, was doing laps around the track with Rose. My girl had on a pair of tiny red shorts and a white tank top. Her small but pert breasts and toned ass bounced succulently as she ran. All of her chestnut hair had been pulled into a high ponytail. I wasn't the only man drooling. Rose was hot, too, but she didn't hold a candle to Bella.

"Jesus Christ," I mumbled, bending down to tie my shoes.

Emmett jogged in place next to me. "You better not be looking at Rose's ass."

I laughed. "My eyes are only for your sister."

He screwed up his face and made fake vomiting noises. "Dude, keep that to yourself. Ugh, just, ugh."

I ran one lap and got winded, so I stopped to take a break. Bella easily caught up to me. She did a cartwheel and then two back flips before jogging back to my side.

"I told you that you need to stop smoking. How are you going to keep up with me?"

I grabbed her arm, pulling her against my chest. "I have my ways."

She smiled mischievously. "Hey, can you fake an ankle sprain?"

I nodded, not sure where she was going with this. "Why?"

"Just do it."

Hesitantly, I let her lead me to the coach and watched in awe as she made up some bullshit story about me hurting my ankle. The way she smiled and batted her eyelashes won Coach Mueller over. He gave us a pass to the nurse.

Bella didn't take me there, though. She got a key out of her bag and led me to the Coach's office and locked the door. I was looking around when she pulled off the little shorts and bent over the desk.

"Here?" I asked, gulping loudly.

She wiggled her bottom. "Come on, Edward. We don't have all day."

I walked over and kissed the back of her neck. Then I lowered my pants and thrust into her soft wetness. This was our condom free turn, and I wasn't prepared to feel all of her. Leaning forward heavily, I almost came.

"Ungh, Edward. You've got to move faster," she begged

.

Obediently, I gripped her ponytail and began pounding away. While Bella fingered her clit, I pinched and tugged on her nipples. She made a lot of noise, giving and taking as much as I had to offer. We only lasted about ten minutes, but it was enough.

I came inside of Bella and turned her around to face me. She whimpered, making me hard all over again. This time, I laid her down on the desk and spread her legs. I went so deep inside of her that for a minute that I was scared she must be in pain. Luckily, she wasn't and begged me to be rougher.

After the sex, we cleaned up in the bathroom. Bella stuck her tongue down my throat, moaning deep into my mouth before she left to change back into her school clothes. Thankfully, the male showers had curtains because I was still semi-erect.

Later, Bella and I ate lunch together. None of her friends seemed to mind me being at the table. She surprised me by sitting in my lap and feeding me as everyone told silly stories. Jasper knew most of the people, so he joined us. It was the first time I felt like I belonged with my peers.

As I scarfed down pizza, I noticed Bella looking at a pink sapphire necklace in a magazine. It was over six-hundred bucks, way out of my league, but I could tell she liked it. When she wasn't looking, I copied down the information.

Later in the computer lab, I looked it up. I found it for a little over three hundred at a local store. I called them and put down a fifty dollar deposit, asking them to hold it for me. The owner gave me a deal on the inscription. I didn't know how, but I was going to get that necklace for Bella.

My days were spent working, taking care of Ma, and making love to the Swan girl. Her parents really liked me and invited me and Mom to dinner. It went really well, and my mom made a new friend in Renee Swan.

Charlie gave me the delivery car. I made good tips, and Bella came along for some rides. She got jealous when women would openly flirt with me, though, which turned me on. We ended up sneaking in quickies between deliveries.

Bella wasn't like other girls; she was sweet but not clingy. She didn't mind letting me do my own thing or hang with the guys. She also really, really loved having sex. If I was willing, then she was willing and ready.

The day before the dance, I decided to take a big step and invite Bella to my house. My mom helped me clean up and make dinner. I'd heard that lasagna was Bella's favorite, so I downloaded a recipe from our old desktop computer and bought the ingredients. Ma was thrilled and asked Carlisle to join us as well.

"Edward, I just want to say I'm proud of you. Bella and the Swans have been for us. I saw that college application on your dresser this morning. Does that mean you're going," she asked happily.

I sighed and checked the oven. "Maybe. The counselor said my grades are good enough. Bella got almost a near perfect score on her SAT last year, so she's helping me study. Would you, uh, be okay if I went to college? I could still live here."

Ma pulled me down into her arms and began sobbing. "I'd be the happiest woman in the world, Edward. You don't have to take care of me for the rest of your life. I want you to live a full life."

I rolled her into the kitchen table. "I won't ever leave you, Ma. I'm not like him. If I do go to college, you're still my first priority."

For a minute, Mom looked sad. "Edward, Carlisle and I have been talking. He works and is out of town a lot. Last month, the man that was supposed to be taking care of his house broke into his safe and ran off. He needs someone to manage his home. He's, um, asked me. The house is separated so you and I could have our own apartment with a private entrance. My pay would be the apartment and a monthly stipend. How would you feel about that?"

I stood up and kicked a chair. "No! Hell no! I can take care of you. What if he's like the bastard? I can't risk your safety, Ma."

She smiled sadly. "Edward, I want to do it. I have…needs. I'm crippled, but I'm not dead. Carlisle is a good man. I like him a lot. He's never taken advantage or hurt me. He's just a lonely widower. We talk about things. He makes me feel like a woman, and not like some disabled throwaway. He needs me, and it would get us out of this neighborhood."

Before I could say anything more, someone knocked on the door. I was surprised to see Bella on the other side. Seth was a little ways behind her. He tipped his hat to let me know he'd walked her up. I trusted him, because he did the same for my mom. Later, I'd give him one of my new comic books—that was our relationship.

"Something smells wonderful," Bella said, hanging up her coat.

She walked right into the kitchen, kissed Mom on the cheek, and began tossing the salad like she'd been coming over her whole life. I fell a little more in love with her. The women chatted while I made the garlic bread. Bella offered to help, but I remembered those cupcakes and shooed her out of the kitchen.

Dr. Cullen arrived a few minutes later. I gave him the cold shoulder, but Bella warmed up to him quite nicely. All in all, dinner was a success. My girl loved my cooking. Ma laughed a lot, courtesy of the good doctor, so I didn't feel the need to be a complete asshole.

After dinner, Bella came to my room to listen to music. My space was the size of her walk in closet, but she didn't mind. I put on The Smiths and she took her clothes off. Quietly, we made love in my old full size bed. I was just glad that I'd changed the sheets. It was nice having my woman in my bed.

Carlisle left around ten. Then I found out that Bella had taken a cab to our apartment. I offered to call another one, but she begged to stay. Ma said it was fine with her as long as I was a gentleman. Later, Bella and I helped Ma get ready for bed. They kept whispering and looking over at me until I begged them to stop.

After that, the girl Swan and I took a shower together. It was a good thing that she was small because my bathroom wasn't that big. Ma's was suited for her handicap, so I had my own. Bella graciously showed me how to hang my towel correctly after we had sex on top of the sink.

The next day, Bella hooked her friend Alice, who was in fashion school and a year older than us, up with Jasper. The two of them smoked a joint and decided they wanted to go to the dance together.

We were at Bella's house getting ready for the night. I'd arranged for Seth to work my shift for so I could escort Bella to the dance. He always needed extra money for his family and was glad to help.

"Matchmaker," I teased, blowing smoke into Bella's mouth.

She pulled me down on top of her and slid her hands in my pants. "Ass," she whined, squeezing mine.

Needless to say, we made love on the floor again.

Later, Emmett came home with Rose. The girls banished us to the main house so that they could get dressed together while Emmett showed us to the guest rooms.

I scrubbed myself until I was shiny clean, and then put on the fitted black suit that Carlisle had loaned me. He'd had it tailored so it fit perfectly. At first when he'd offered I'd declined, but he talked me into it.

I was putting on my new pair of leather loafers when Bella slipped into the room. She was still in her long, fuzzy pink robe. Her smile brightened up the whole room.

"I wanted to give this to you now," she said, handing me a gift bag.

Inside was a pair of silk black boxers with red hearts and a Prada cologne gift set. Long ago, I'd barred my mom from giving me things, so this was the first gift I'd gotten in a long time. I pulled Bella into my arms and licked her lips until she gave me her tongue. We kissed for a long time, eventually becoming teary eyed.

"I love you. Happy Valentine's Day," I whispered, finally letting go.

Then, I went to my bag and took out her gift. She bounced on her toes when she saw the black jewelry box and pink bow. I handed her a card first. She loved it, reading it twice before slipping it into her pocket.

"Thank you so much, Edward. Happy Valentine's Day."

I led her to the floor length mirror, and then I removed the pink sapphire necklace and draped it around her neck. It looked perfect against her milky skin. Carlisle had needed someone to clear his attic and gave me an advance on the labor. I used that money for Bella's gift.

She gasped and turned to me. "How did you know? It's too much. I can't accept this. It's beautiful," she stammered.

Pulling her hair aside, I planted soft kisses on her neck and shoulders. "I saw you looking at it one day. It's yours. There's an inscription. It says 'Deep in my heart is where you'll stay'. I love you, Bella."

We stayed in each other's arms until the girls came to get Bella. She showed off her jewelry proudly, which made me feel mighty good. It took the girls another hour to get ready, so the guys and I had some beers and kicked it with Charlie.

When Bella came down the stairs, my knees almost gave out. She was wearing a hot pink dress that showed off her legs and breasts just right. To top it off, she had on stiletto heels, her pink toenails visible through the opening. The only jewelry she wore was the necklace I'd given her. Rose and Alice looked great, too, but Bella had her own gloss.

Mom stopped by with Carlisle, who didn't live far from the Swans, and the picture taking began in earnest. I went blind before they finished, but Ma was so happy that I'd have done it all over again.

The dance was lame so we didn't stay long. Tyler took the vapid twins for dates and they got in a fight in the middle of the floor. Poor Mr. Volturi had to break it up. I saw Jessica flirting with him as he helped her to a nearby bathroom. I guess if she couldn't earn the grades, there were other ways for her to pass English. Lauren and Tyler came to say hello, disappearing a short time later.

Thankfully, Emmett and Bella had rented a limo for us, so we drove around listening to music, eating finger foods, and drinking champagne. Then we had dinner at a nice seafood restaurant by the Lake. After that, we went dancing at an eighteen and over club. I kept myself glued to Bella, because guys kept trying to cut in for a dance. She said women were flirting with me, but I didn't notice.

Bella danced like she made love—passionately. I pretty much just stood still as she wiggled her sweet ass against my package. When it got to be too much, I tipped the DJ for a fast song. A man's libido could only take so much.

At almost two in the morning, we called it a night. Rose's parents were out of town so she'd invited us all to sleep at her house. I gave Jasper a new box of assorted condoms as Alice led him by the tie to an empty room. I figured Emmett had his own, because Rose's legs were almost always wrapped around his waist.

When we got to our room, Bella stripped and put on a see though pink ruffle nightgown. I changed into my boxers and sprayed on a little of the Prada cologne. Then we crawled into bed.

"This was the best night ever," Bella confessed, cuddling with me.

I buried my hands in her hair, claiming her sweet pink lips again. "I agree. You're amazing, Bella. You make me want to be better."

Later when I was deep, so very deep inside of Bella, She'd come twice and was now sleeping peacefully. I didn't want to pull out, though. I laid my head over her heart and made a promise to myself.

"Edward," she asked, shifting.

I kissed her breast, feeling myself harden. She dug her nails into my back and wrapped her legs around me. We made love feverishly, going deeper and deeper until we were one. Our love was perfect in its simplicity and honesty.

"Stay with me forever, Edward. Promise me," Bella commanded, running her fingers through my hair.

I kissed her hard. "I'm yours for eternity, Bella. I love you."

_**Seven months later…**_

I was having the best sex dream ever when Ma came to wake me up. We'd moved in with Carlisle, and she loved her new job. They were in love and taking it slow, but I suspected a wedding was imminent.

Since we'd started dating, Bella and I had been inseparable. The Swans accepted it. I even went fishing with Charlie and Emmett. I only caught one small fish, but Bella acted like I'd snagged a huge Marlin. She knew how to make a man feel good.

With the help of Alec, Bella's cooking skills improved so much so that I no longer had to fake liking her meals. The restaurant performed well, and the Swans were able to expand. I was even able to help get Jake and his boys jobs. Ma and I still volunteered in our old neighborhood, too, and Bella and Renee joined us.

Since Mom and I had a nice place to live and stable income, I no longer had to worry so much. Through counseling and love, I'd made peace with the past. I even graduated with a 3.6 GPA thanks to the help of my lovely study buddy.

"Edward Masen, get up! Carlisle already left, and your breakfast is getting cold," Ma shouted.

I ignored her and put my pillow back over my head. Fortunately, the sex dream came back. Bella was on top of me, bouncing up and down as she recited the periodic table. It had been one of the ways we studied for the SAT, which I aced.

Suddenly, the dream got very real. I could even smell damp roses. I opened my eyes to see the real thing on top of me. She was wearing a tight white blouse and gauzy pink skirt that she'd pushed up her thighs. I pulled her down for a kiss, not caring about morning breath.

Unfortunately, Bella stopped and pulled away. "That's all you get until you get your lazy ass out of bed. And are those cigarettes I see on that table? You're supposed to be quitting! Get in the shower now, or I'm leaving without you. I guess you don't want to be there to stop all those horny college guys from staring at my ass," she said dramatically.

Flipping her over my shoulder, I ran to the bathroom. While there, I showed her what yelling and ordering people around yielded by getting down on my knees and licking her wetness until she begged for mercy. After that, we showered together and she put her clothes on again.

"Wear this," I said, throwing her an over-sized University of Illinois at Chicago sweatshirt.

She rolled her eyes but put it on. "You can barely tell I have tits in this," she complained, pouting prettily.

I slipped on my jeans and sweatshirt. "That's the point. I don't want anyone looking at your breasts but me. I'd prefer you wore jeans, too."

She smiled mischievously. "I have to wear a skirt so we can have a quickie between classes, silly. It's easier for you to get in and get out."

"I love you so much I'm stupid with it," I said, kissing her nose.

Hand in hand, we walked to the kitchen where Ma had a full on breakfast spread waiting. Bella threw my cigs away and Esme cried while I flipped though my Architecture book. Jaz had decided to major in Engineering, and we had big dreams to work together someday.

"Bye. Have a great day, college freshman," Ma called, taking pictures as we left.

After that, I helped Bella into my car and drove towards campus. Today was the first day of our future, and I intended to make the most of life. As long as I had my Ma and my girl, nothing could stop me.

* * *

_The end. Thanks for the love  
_


	5. Chapter 5: Trick or Treat

_**A/N: **__I'm Edward Masen, and I've just been released from Washington State Penitentiary. First order of business: taking my son trick or treating for the first time. If Halloween doesn't kill me, my wife Bella just might._

* * *

_**Trick or treat, smell my feet.  
Give me something good to eat.  
If you don't, I won't be sad.  
I'll just make you wish you had!**_

_**EPOV**_

I reached up to take the last few pictures of Bella and Caleb off the cell walls. After five years and seven months, I was finally getting released from Washington State Penitentiary. Being locked in a cage that long changed a person, and I really wasn't sure I was ready to be a full-time husband and father.

"Man, I'm gonna miss your stupid ass. I hope the next dude isn't a total dweeb," JB joked, giving me a man hug.

JB, or Jacob Black, had been my cell mate for more than a year. Dumb kid was only twenty and got busted for slinging drugs and stolen goods. He was a good guy, but there weren't too many opportunities on a Native American reservation for a young guy with a lot of responsibility. Fortunately, the courts had gone easy and only given him a two year sentence.

I backed away smiling. "Fuck you. Dude, in all seriousness, keep your shit straight. You've only got fifty-three days left in here. Leah needs her man at home, and Kachiri needs a daddy to change her diapers. Just 'cuz I'm leaving doesn't mean I'm not watching out for you."

He laughed and opened a bottle of root beer. "I know what I need to do. Thanks for agreeing to check in on them. I'm glad that Leah has had a friend like Bella. She was really sad when I got sent away. Once I get out of this shithole, I'm gonna treat her like a queen."

A few minutes later, the guards came to get me. I gave JB one last back pat before being led out of the cell. The guys on my block hooted, and some even yelled their congratulations as I passed. Prison had a certain stench that I definitely wasn't going to miss.

On my way to get my possessions and final work check, we stopped by the Warden's office. Carlisle Cullen was on the phone but waved me inside to wait for him. The guards knew I wasn't a threat so they waited outside.

Eventually, he hung up and turned to me. "Hello, my boy. This is a proud day for me. When we first met, you were a cocky car thief with an attitude and no respect for anyone. I've watched you get a degree and morph into a man that can succeed in the outside world. I want you to have this," he said, passing me a new leather journal.

I smirked, looking down at my name in gold lettering. "Thanks, Carlisle. You've taught me more than my own fucking father ever did. I want you to also thank Esme for me. Bella always speaks highly of her, and I know their counseling sessions kept my woman sane after I went down."

He chuckled. "Esme and I couldn't have children, so we made our own family. You, Jasper, Emmett, and soon to be JB, are all like sons to us which means your families are our families. This is where the hard part begins. I have the utmost faith in you, Edward."

I grabbed a tissue and quickly wiped my eyes, glad that my block wasn't there to see my pussy moment.

"Caleb was only five-months-old when I went down. I missed most of his fucking childhood. It's been hell trying to maintain a family through letters, phone calls, and prison visits. This is the first Halloween that I can actually take him out to trick or treat. I'm scared, but I'm…hopeful, you know? I get a new start."

Carlisle nodded. "Keep that hopeful feeling when things get rough, Edward. Your job starts in two weeks. Use the time off to reconnect with your friends and family.

"I also wanted to tell you that James is looking at life in California for that last job he pulled. He and Victoria shot a cop and an innocent bystander. The rest of the old gang is serving time or just got out."

James was my cousin, who I thought was my best friend. When I got caught, he told me they'd get me out, but I later found out that he and the gang set me up and pinned everything on me. I spent more than five years of my life locked away while they were out on the streets pulling jobs. The worst part was that James tried to get Bella to divorce me and marry him. He'd had a thing for her since we were all in high school together.

"I'm done with all that, Carlisle. Being at your lowest teaches you a lot about whose really is in your corner and whose just a good bullshitter. Bella and Caleb come first. I'm not coming back here unless it's to give lectures," I promised, laughing quietly.

Carlisle rolled his eyes.. "Look at you, barely out and already considering yourself a prison celebrity. I'm going to miss you, son. My file cabinet has never been so organized. Jake is a whiz with fixing stuff, but he can't alphabetize to save his life."

I stood up and held my hand out. "Thanks for not giving up on me, even when I wanted to give up on myself."

The Warden returned the handshake. "Thanks for being a man worth rehabilitating. When I was younger, I wanted to be a doctor, but I could barely pass Biology. My dad told me that there was more than one way to save a man's life. I got into this for people like you. Go out there and make me proud."

The knock on the door signaled our time was over. Carlisle stood at his door and watched as the guards walked me the rest of the way. This wasn't a goodbye for us, because I knew that he and Esme would still be in our lives.

When I got to the fence, I saw Emmett and Jasper on the other side waiting for me. They both started grinning when they saw me. I gave the guard a handshake before crossing the final threshold. As the sun hit my face, I was overwhelmed by a strange feeling.

_I'm a free man._

"You better be glad you can fight, dude, because you're way too pretty to be in prison," Jasper teased, pulling me in for a tight hug.

"Look who's talking," I quipped, pushing him away. With his blond ringlets and bright blue eyes, he could have been a pretty transvestite.

Emmett whooped and pulled me into a bear hug. The fucker was like a giant. He'd gone to prison for almost beating a man to death in a bar fight. Carlisle said he had a lot of anger when he came inside but his new wife, Rose, had helped morph him into a teddy bear. They even had two small kids.

Emmett and Jasper were in the same program as JB and me, which was paid for by the State. We worked for low wages in the prison and were also able to get our high school or college degrees before we finished our term. Carlisle and his friends believed that there was no point in releasing a man unless you taught him the skills he'd need to become an asset to society. Otherwise, all the guys would just go back to hustling and crime.

"You're like granite, bro," Em said, setting me down. "You must have been hitting the yard hard these last few weeks. Don't crush Bella."

Hearing her name made me sigh. I'd been in love with Bella since junior year of high school. Before she moved to Seattle, I never went to class; I spent most of my time smoking up and getting drunk. After she became my Biology lab partner, I actually had a reason show up for at least one subject.

At first, she didn't give me the time of day. Bella was fucking hot and independent, but she wasn't the kind of chick that flaunted her body. Most of the guys at our school were fucking scared to approach her, yet they still looked. It had been James that asked her out first, but she'd shot him down quickly.

For six months, I did everything I could to make Bella mine. She didn't even acknowledge me as boyfriend material, though. I wanked off to her pictures so much I could have sworn I almost broke my dick. I woke up with Bella on the brain and went to bed the same way.

It wasn't just that she was beautiful… there was more. The other girls at school had ratty blonde extensions and fake designer purses. Bella had a petite frame with small breasts and wide hips. Her dark brown hair only came to her shoulders, and she always wore an electric blue streak in the front. Her doll-like face was dominated by heavy-lidded eyes that were the color of wet tree bark. She had a way of making me leak by just licking her dark pink pouty lips.

We lived in the same rundown neighborhood, but Bella had a mother that loved her and a house. Bella's dad was in a motorcycle gang and had gotten shot outside a bar when she was four. By comparison, I had two junkie parents that fought all the time and destroyed our meager apartment. I hated my home life and longed to escape for good.

One day, Bella invited me over to finish up a project. I avoided getting fucked up all day, just so I'd be sober around her. I knew that she smoked a little but nothing major. I'd even given her a few of my leftover dime bags and bongs—she'd never even thanked me.

When we got to her house, she led us into her room and dumped our books. Then she pushed me down on the bed, pulled off my pants and boxers, and slipped a condom on my dick. While I hyperventilated and tried to maintain control, she stripped and climbed on top of me. For the next hour, we had frenzied sloppy teenage sex. It had been the best day of my life up to that point.

After that day she was my girlfriend, and at eighteen she became my wife. Almost two years later, she got pregnant with Caleb. I worked as a cashier at a grocery store, but I also stole cars to add to our income while Bella got her welding degree. Money was tight, and with a baby on the way I knew I needed to do more.

While I was following my heart and being a husband, James had moved up in the criminal world. He was working for a big boss that always needed luxury cars. He convinced me to do one last job that would set my family up for life. Bella tried to talk me out of it, but I was a macho asshole and just had to do shit my way.

Long story short, I was set up to be the fall guy. There was so much evidence that it was easy for the jury to convict me. I still remembered Bella's cry of horror when they read my sentence. She'd been so distraught that her mom had had to take her out of the courtroom.

I thought Bella would divorce me, but she didn't. We kept in touch with the options available to us, and she promised that she would never touch another man. Sometimes she'd bring Caleb with her, but I hated seeing my son in that place. I felt like my mistakes were tainting him.

"Fuck, dude, where'd you go?" Jasper asked, turning around to look at me. I glanced at the dash, realizing that we'd been on the road for close to half an hour. I'd been so caught up in memories that I didn't remember getting in the car.

Smirking, I took out a stick of gum. "I was thinking about Bella. I haven't seen her in two weeks, because Caleb got sick. Fuck I missed her, but I'm sorta scared. What if she just stayed with me out of pity?"

Both Jasper and Emmett laughed.

"Don't tell her that you heard this from me, but Rose and Alice took Bella to buy some lingerie last weekend. Plus, she's been daydreaming and shit at work all day. I think you're in for a good night, bro. I remember when I got out...Rose and I destroyed a motorcycle," Em bragged, winking at me through the mirror.

Jasper nodded. "Me and Alice definitely did some damage, too. There's nothing like seeing your girl and being able to touch her after a long time. Prison wanking is the worst." We all agreed with that statement; rubbing your cock while another guy sleeps less than a foot away was a hell of a thing.

All too soon, we were in front of Em's auto repair shop. It has started out as Rose's, and she'd hired Bella as a welder. Then, Emmett got out and Bella recommended him for a mechanic's job. Later, Rose and Emmett started fucking and got married.

I spotted my woman immediately. She was fucking hot and glistening in her leather work smock and white tank as she polished a fender. I stood to the side just watching her for a minute. The way her angel wing tattoo peaked out, her feminine biceps, her juicy ass…

Bella must have sensed me, because she looked up. "What the fuck are you doing, creepy stalker? Maybe they should have kept you a little longer," she joked, scrutinizing me closely.

Slowly, I walked over and wrapped my arms around her waist. She cocked her hair to the side so I could kiss her lemon-scented skin. Leaning down, I planted my lips on the spot just below her ear that I knew drove her wild.

"I missed you, Mrs. Masen," I mumbled, wiping the sweat off of her delicate skin.

Sighing, she turned around and returned the hug. "If you're planning to go back to your old shit, I want you to walk out this door right-the-fuck now, Eddie. I promised myself I wouldn't be a single mother like Renee, but that's exactly what I've been the last few years. This is a one-time only deal."

I licked the crease along her lips before answering. "I'm here for good. You're gonna have to order me away if you want me gone. I've told you a million times that I'm done with being a boy, I'm ready to be your man."

She lifted her arms so I could help her slip out of the smock. "That's what I wanted to hear. There are some things Caleb needs to learn from his father. I've already had to teach him how to hold his junk and aim for the toilet bowl."

"Fuck, I love you," I murmured, moving my hands lower to cup her ass. That move put her sweet spot right over my rock-hard dick.

"Get a fucking room," Rose shrieked, coming over to interrupt our moment. "We'll pick Caleb up and drop him off after school. You two got three hours to do whatever."

"Edward, fuck up again and it's your balls," she threatened, glaring at me.

I gave Emmett a pleading look, silently begging him to get his wife off my ass. Rose was a scary bitch. She'd come with Bella on a couple of visits and always relished the chance to chew me out. I took it, because as much as she hated me she loved Bella and Caleb. They needed people like Rosalie McCarty in their corner.

Bella beckoned her lackey, Seth, over to finish the fender. He was a kid from JB's reservation Rose hired to apprentice under Bella. Seth was a good kid, but he had to grow a backbone soon. Both Bella and Rose walked all over him.

My wife gave me a quick peck on the lips before going in the back to change. I shot the shit with Emmett, Jasper, and some of the other mechanics while we waited. As usual, Rose complained about people disrupting her schedule. Thankfully, Alice was at work. I loved her, but man could she talk!

Soon, Bella came out dressed in her tight, dark-blue J-Brand jeans and black leather jacket. She'd also pulled her short hair into a tiny ponytail. My pants suddenly felt way too tight. I knew I wasn't gonna even be a one minute man the first time we did it.

"Ready to go?" she asked, handing me a motorcycle helmet.

I swallowed and nodded my head. "I still wish you'd give up riding bikes. I worried about you a lot at night while I was in the joint."

Ignoring me, Bella walked over to her red and black Honda Triumph. As I stood drooling, she straddled the bike and bent over to give me an awesome view of her ass. I pretty much had to shuffle my way over to avoid chafing.

"I'm not giving it up, Eddie. You know I'm safe, and I never drive without a helmet. Get your ass on the bike or go inside and have your boys call you a cab. I'll meet you there. It's your choice."

Groaning, I put on my helmet and climbed on the back of the motorcycle. _God forbid she ever let me drive the damn thing_. Being with Bella meant letting her be the leader most of the time. She was obviously testing me to see if I still understood the relationship.

On the road, Bella got some catcalls and lewd comments. She gave the middle finger freely as I smirked under my helmet. My wife didn't need or want me to defend her honor. I'd found that out the hard way when I'd once tried to beat up a guy who bumped into her at a club. She'd ended up cutting me off for a week.

Luckily, we made it to the house in record time. I'd only seen it in pictures, but the real thing was even prettier. There was a ghost and a few jack-o-lanterns decorating the front porch. Overall, it was just a simple, one-story blue house with a nice front yard. She'd told me that the neighborhood was safe, working-class; and made up of mostly young families and college students.

After we parked the bike next to the car in the garage and took our equipment off, Bella gave me a tour. Everything was cozy, comfortable, and clean—the exact opposite of my prison cell. There were signs of my son all over the house, like dinosaur toys and handheld video games.

When we got to the bedroom, Bella showed me my side of the closet. It was filled with old and new clothes and shoes. It was going to be fun to have more than one outfit to wear every day. I'd always been a t-shirt and jeans kind of man, but the prison jumpsuit wasn't my idea of fashion.

"Do you want me to run us a bath, or are you tired?" she asked, taking off her jacket.

Needless to say, I chose the bath. While she got everything ready, I took off my clothes and laid down in our King-sized bed. It smelled like lavender, lemon, and Bella. Before long, I was stroking my cock and moaning her name.

"Save some for me," she demanded, startling me. I shrugged guiltily and stood up.

Somehow, I made it into the tub. Bella had used some girly bubble bath that would stay in my skin for days, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. After being locked away for over five years, I was about to make love to my wife!

Bella took her time joining me. She kept bending over right in front of my face and rubbing oil onto her perky tits. The electric blue angel wings covering her back had long ago replaced the streak she used to wear in her hair.

I was just about to go back to self-love, when she finally joined me. Smiling, I pulled her into my arms.

"I'm not going to last long, but I want you to know this is so special. I love you, Bella. Thanks for taking care of our son and being strong while I was weak," I said sincerely, before slipping inside of her.

I wasn't prepared for how tight and slick she felt on my cock. All I could do was bury my head in her breasts and let her grind her hips on my lap. I tried remembering baseball stats, counting to a million, and imagining dead puppies; but nothing worked. Less than a minute after it started, it was over. Bella stood, giving me the best view of her glistening pussy covered in bubbles and my spunk.

"The second time better be at least five minutes," she grumbled, helping me up.

When I joined her, she got down on knees and swallowed me whole. I whimpered, holding her head in place to keep the pleasure going. Soon, I was as hard as a rock again. Then, Bella stopped and let me lift her into my arms.

Snarling, I thrust forward, pushing her against the granite bathroom wall. She bit down on my shoulder and crossed her legs behind my back. We grunted and moaned as the water sloshed around us. I would have been worried about hurting Bella's back, but I knew that she liked it rough.

"Faster, Eddie. Ungh!" she screamed, scratching her jagged nails down my back. The pleasure pain made my knees weak.

"Bella…Bella…Bella," I moaned, pumping in and out of her juicy center. I wanted to say something romantic but my brain wasn't functioning.

Suddenly, I felt the familiar tingle in my toes. The orgasm started in my lower back and quickly spread all over my body. It was powerful as well as painful. I rubbed Bella's clit hard, triggering her pleasure as I continued thrusting until we both stopped moving.

"That was…" Bella mumbled.

"That was mind-blowing, afternoon sex. Get used to it."

She laughed, helping me back down into the water with her. "We'll see. Remember we both have jobs and a kid now. I can't fuck you at all times of the day like I did in high school. It was a miracle we graduated."

By the time we got out of the tub, we were wrinkled. Emmett was just pulling up to the driveway. I heard him enter, and then little feet ran to our bedroom door. The sound stopped, as though Caleb was listening, before he continued onto his room.

Bella wrapped her hair in a towel and slipped on a short black robe. "I'll go get him a snack. I tried talking to him last night about you coming home, but he seemed…confused. Don't try too hard, Eddie. It takes time to win kids over. He loves you, but this is weird for him."

I nodded sadly. "It makes me angry that my son doesn't even know me. James helped fuck up my life, but I had a choice. I should have listened to you. I'm sorry."

My wife kissed my forehead and left the room. Sighing, I stood and walked to the closet. I felt invincible after all the great sex, but I still really needed to fix things with Caleb. Fortunately, Carlisle and others had warned me about re-adjusting to life after prison.

After changing into a polo shirt and some jeans, I went to find my family. They were in the kitchen talking. Bella smiled and pointed at me as I entered the room. Caleb's dark gray-green eyes watched me warily as I made my way over to them.

"Caleb," I said, pulling him into a hug. "I missed you so much. I'm home for good."

His little arms wrapped around my neck. Then he laid his head on my shoulder and sobbed gently as I held him. His acceptance made me feel like all the sins I'd ever committed were being purged from my body. I felt like I couldn't squeeze him tight enough.

"Eddie," he whispered, "Can I start calling you Daddy?"

I ruffled his dark-brown curls, kissing his forehead. "I would be honored. I'm your daddy, and I love you very much."

He raised his head and looked deeply into my eyes. "I love you, too, Daddy. Please, stay with us and make mommy happy."

"All I want to do is make you and mommy feel happy and loved," I promised, looking over at my beautiful wife who was crying right along with us.

"Who wants pizza for dinner?" she asked, sniffling.

Later that night, I put my son to bed and let him talk me into reading three bedtime stories. Then I made sweet love to my wife for hours. I worshiped her taut body as she showed me how to use sex toys that brought us both the ultimate pleasure.

Unfortunately, I slept fitfully. I kept dreaming that I was back in the cell. I practically slept on top of Bella the whole night. She never once pushed me away after a nightmare, seemingly understanding that I needed her closeness.

The next day, I woke up early and made eggs and bacon for breakfast. Bella rewarded me by getting down on her knees and sucking me off while I made toast to go with our meal. By the time Caleb woke up, I'd fucked her over the counter. Twice. Needless to say, she was killing me.

They introduced me to their morning routine as I tried to locate all the things I would need to do the chore. I was determined to be useful to my family before I started working full time. It took a lot of effort to run a household and take care of a kid. Plus, Bella had a physically laborious job.

While they were gone, I vacuumed, scrubbed, weeded, washed laundry, and mopped. Once I saw that we were low on food, I did a grocery store run. I was still paranoid and felt that everyone knew what I'd done and where I'd been, so I kept my baseball cap low and sunglasses covering my eyes.

"You aren't fooling anyone, Edward Masen," Alice squealed, dropping her basket and running over to me. I caught her just in time. Alice Whitlock was an extreme hugger.

I shrugged and stepped back. "It just feels weird being on the outside—like it's a dream, and I'm gonna wake up back in there."

Alice nodded, looking at me sympathetically. "Jas had the same problems adjusting. Make sure you see the counselor that Carlisle set you up with, Eddie. We're all glad to have you home. I saw Bella this morning and she was glowing! I think I even heard her humming."

We shopped together because Alice knew where everything was, and it saved time. Half an hour later, we were loading our purchases into our cars. I noticed that Alice drove a bright yellow Volkswagen Bug that perfectly suited her personality.

"Where's the baby?" I asked, finally realizing little Claire wasn't with her.

She giggled and slammed the trunk of her car. "My grandma stole her again. I tell her I can take care of my daughter on my days off, but she doesn't listen. Between her and Jas, Claire is the most spoiled two-year-old in the State."

I put the rest of the groceries away and closed the back door of my black Ford Explorer. "I want a daughter. Um, I mean, I want more kids if Bella is up to that. I want Caleb to have siblings."

Alice smiled. "You'll be a great dad, as long as you keep yourself out of trouble. Bella puts on a good act but losing you almost destroyed her. I watched her die a little every year you were locked away. Now that you're home, she's coming alive again. Remember that if you do something stupid, Bella and Caleb pay the price, too. I love you, Eddie. Keep your nose clean."

After promising that I would, Alice waved and drove away. I took the long way home, enjoying the rainy foggy scenery. It was just starting to get cold, and I knew that it wouldn't be long before the snow started to fall.

There was a message for me on my phone from my new boss. I'd gotten my IT degree in prison, and one of Carlisle's friends had agreed to give me a starting job as a software engineer at his tech firm. I would have to work my ass off, but it came with a salary and benefits.

At three, I left the house to pick up Caleb. He was in line showing his friends his Itouch thing when I pulled up. I thought he was a little young for something like that, but Bella had explained how every kid had Apps and expensive technology to keep them occupied.

"Hey, Daddy, did you get my Captain America shield?" Caleb asked as I helped him up into the SUV.

I jogged to the other side and hopped inside. "Fu—I'm sorry. We can go pick it up now."

An hour later, we had way too much candy, a pirate costume for me, and a pirate's wench costume for Bella. I'd never taken my son anywhere and watching him run around the store had been quite an experience. I learned that kids had to be watched at all times and how to handle their whining with patience. It had been rocky for a minute, but we made it.

We pulled up to the house with an hour to spare before Bella came home. I managed to get Caleb cleaned up, help him with homework, and make some chicken stir fry; while I finished the last load of laundry. Being a parent was exhausting, and I wasn't even in the workforce yet. How did my wife do it?

Saturday morning was great because Bella and I got to stay in bed. Apparently, Caleb knew how to pour cereal and get his milk. Then he'd just watch cartoons and play games until Bella woke up. It was heaven.

As I laid with my naked and sweaty wife, I couldn't help feeling extremely lucky. We'd had sex every single night. My days were spent running errands, keeping the house together, and picking up our son from school. The old Edward Masen hadn't been that helpful or domestic.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"I'm just really fucking happy. It's the little things that matter. I didn't understand that before. Being away from you and Caleb was hard. There were times where I thought about ending it all…"

She squeezed my shoulder tightly and climbed on top of me. "Don't you ever," she hissed, staring into my eyes, "think about killing yourself and leaving us behind. I swear I'd travel to hell just to kick your fucking ass. Just…touch me. I need to know that you're really here."

I slid two fingers into her slickness, causing her to buck against me. Slowly, I thrust upwards, hitting her great spot with every turn. One thing I loved about my Bella was that she was extremely orgasmic and not shy in showing me everything.

"Uh…Uh…Uh…," she panted, laying her head down on my chest.

I used one hand to work her, and the other to play in her cropped hair. It wasn't long before I felt the familiar clench followed by the gush. I pinched her clit a few times as she struggled to find her equilibrium. Then we just laid and held each other.

"Are you sure I'm ready to take Caleb trick or treating? I'm really nervous about this."

Bella laughed. "Eddie, all you have to do is ring the bell and let him do the rest. Jasper and Emmett will be with you. You did almost six years of hard time, so I think you can handle some kids in costumes."

"Yeah, but I want him to like me. The other dads have had years with their kids, whereas, I'm practically a stranger to Caleb," I whined, feeling sorry for myself.

"He loves you. You'll make mistakes and do things to make him mad like every parent, but he'll always love you. It's me that should be worried. Have you looked in a fucking mirror? Do you know how many lonely housewives and divorced mothers live in this neighborhood? They'll probably answer the door, set Caleb up with some candy, and take you to the bedroom," she teased, elbowing me.

Laughing, I rolled on top of her. She spread her legs easily as our lips touched. "I've only ever wanted you. It only gets hard when I think about your body. You're the sexiest woman in the world, and I love you."

Eventually, we cleaned up and left the bedroom. Bella made a big lunch while Caleb babbled on about what kind of candy he wanted to get this Halloween. Then we watched Captain America, because I'd never seen it. Bella told me I was hotter than the lead guy, which led to an extended kitchen break for us.

"Daddy, you have big muscles," Caleb said, trying to put his hands around my biceps.

I tickled his stomach and flexed. "I worked out a lot. It's good to be strong, but you should never use that to pick on people that are weaker or smaller than you, understand?" I'd seen enough of that shit in prison.

He nodded enthusiastically. "No being a bully."

Soon, Bella and he went to get ready for the night. I'd decided to wear street clothes, and then change into my costume. We were having a small party for our friends and family later, not that I had any family.

A few hours later, it was time. I put on a black hoodie and some dark jeans while Bella, Alice, and Rose set up for the party. Jasper and Emmett had smaller kids, so their tasks would be even harder than mine.

"Alec, Jane, stop chewing on the remote," Em chastised as I walked into the room. The little blond toddlers looked up at him as if he was stupid.

Jasper guffawed while trying to help little Claire use her cup. "Dude, you know they don't listen to you. We're the pushover side. The women are the scary ones."

Emmett grumbled and removed the remote from his kid's mouth. Jane screamed bloody murder and ran to find her mommy, and Alec threw a toy at Em's head. It was really quite funny to watch, but it made me sad—I'd missed so much time with Caleb.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked, stepping into the living room.

They nodded and gathered the children: Jane was a princess; Alec was a knight; and Claire was a pumpkin; Caleb was Captain America. I smiled as he happily showed the little kids his shield and almost died laughing when all three babies tried to chew on it.

The women came to see us off and take pictures. Bella hardly ever cried, but I saw some tears as she gave the rules about monitoring candy and stuff. Rose threatened to cut off Emmett's balls if something happened to the kids. Alice just giggled and told Jasper to have fun.

The first few houses went well; trick or treating with small children and babies was easier than I'd thought. The older kids were more obnoxious, because they got to go unattended. A few warning glances from Em, Jas, or I usually to set them straight.

"I'm skipping Mrs. Newton, and you should, too," Em warned, pointing to a white house up the way.

Jasper nodded. "Mike is working the night shift, and I saw their kids out. That means she's alone. The woman has tried to get into the pants of every man in this neighborhood."

Unfortunately, Caleb insisted that we stop at the Newton house. He said something about them having gummy fangs this year. Jasper and Emmett shrugged and went to the next house as I bit the bullet.

_God help me._

Caleb rang the doorbell and screamed, "Trick or treat!"

I stood back as the woman opened the door and grabbed a bowl of candy. She had long, frizzy brown hair and her breasts were barely being held by the little Hooters t-shirt she was wearing. I recoiled from her lascivious smile.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Edward Masen. Bella is a very lucky woman," she said, looking straight at my dick. Thankfully, Caleb was busy thumbing through the candy.

I backed away. "I'm glad to be home with my _wife_ and son. I'm the lucky one."

Jessica blathered on until Caleb announced he'd found the color he wanted. I quickly thanked Mrs. Newton and practically dragged my son off the porch. The poor sap that was married to her had to be an idiot or extremely in love.

After that everything went well, except a widow named Lauren Mallory caused a frenzy with the males when she came out to put candy on her porch. The problem was that she was dressed in a thong and pasties. The police had to be called when one wife threatened to take a baseball bat to Lauren's car. Emmett and Jasper assured me that this was a normal Halloween for the neighborhood.

After combing at least four blocks, the kids' pails were full and they were starting to whine. We decided to call it a night and trek back home. They talked us into letting them eat a few candies on the way. I kept track of what Caleb ate, just in case Bella asked. I wanted my balls to stay intact.

When we got to the house, Leah and Bella were out front playing with Kachiri and handing out candy. Caleb ran to show his mother his haul while I went inside to get a beer. Several people patted me on the back, welcoming me home.

It was all a little overwhelming, so I snuck into the bedroom to get some quiet and put on my costume. The pirate suit looked cheesy, but it suited me. I needed some fun in my life after so many years of dreariness.

"Getting ready without me, are you," Bella muttered, slipping into the bedroom.

I stood slack-jawed as she stripped and began putting on the wench's costume. The little, white ruffled top was cut low, and she was braless underneath. The black and red pants fit like a second skin and looked how with the long, black fuck-me boots.

"Arrrgh, me lady. Tis' finer than any gold treasure." My pirate voice needed work, but Bella giggled.

A few minutes later, she placed the striped cap on her head and bent over. "I'll only share my pirate booty with you, kind sir." Needless to say, we were late for our own party.

Our friends gave us knowing smiles as we mingled. I took lots of pictures of Leah and Kachiri to send to JB. Carlisle and Esme showed up with a shit ton of candy and had the kids singing their praises. We danced, laughed, made fun of costumes, and caught up. Overall, it was a perfect Halloween night.

Later, I excused myself from the adults so I could go check on the kids. Caleb's room had been set up for a sleepover. The smallest ones were already knocked out, but my son was awake and talking to one of his friends. I watched at the door as he smiled happily.

"My daddy is home. He took us everywhere to get candies. This is the best Halloween ever!" His praise made my heart swell with pride. I'd pulled it off.

I was just leaving his room, when Bella surprised me in the hallway. "Trick or treat," she sang, covering my eyes with her small hands.

"Hmmm, what if I show you some tricks and then we both give each other a treat?"

She giggled and stepped in front of me. "With all the treats we've been having, we're gonna get another baby soon. We should have discussed it, but…um, I'm not on anything. It's just that you never asked and…"

I put my fingers over her lips. "I know, baby. I want more, too. Let's let fate decide. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

One year later, we had a beautiful, healthy baby girl to show off at our Halloween party.

* * *

_Thanks for the love._


	6. Chapter 6: The Chef Who Stole My Heart

_**A/N: Bella meets hot chef Edward through a night cooking class and sparks fly. Is she ready to open up her heart?**_

_**BPOV**_

I was having a fantastic dream about a faceless construction worker when the sound of my Bose alarm clock woke me up for the day. Yawning, I climbed out of bed and went to do my usual morning routine. While in the shower, I tried to conjure up my mystery man so he could give me a little coital glory, but I eventually failed.

"Oh well," I sighed, turning off the hot water.

After turning on my favorite talk radio station, I went into my closet to find something to wear. I was a shopaholic by nature, so there were clothes crammed into every inch of my space. I rocked on my heels as I let my inner diva lead me to the perfect outfit and ended up with a jade green halter dress. Then I put out my newest pair of black T-strap heels, which were comfortable and practical for my job.

Left unattended, I was likely to spend all day in front of my vanity mirror preening, but since I had responsibilities, I just brushed my curly chestnut hair and added a little light makeup. By the end of my beauty routine, I looked fabulous.

"Boys!" I shouted while walking down the hall. "It's time to get up. I'm going to start breakfast."

The answering groans told me that they were getting out of bed. Monday mornings had always been the most hated time of the week in the Swan household. Additionally, it was dark and rainy outside—perfect staying in weather.

Humming to myself, I quickly whipped up a batch of blueberry pancakes, a slab of bacon, and several eggs. It looked like a lot once it was on the serving plates but feeding teenage boys was similar to feeding an army.

As usual, Garrett was the first to show. "Hey, Ma," he said quickly before stuffing an egg-filled pancake in his mouth.

I brushed his shaggy blond hair so I could give him a kiss on the forehead. "Some of my female clients would kill for your hair."

He chuckled. "The chicks at school dig it."

"How does Kate feel about that?" I asked, giggling when his eyes got big at the mention of his girlfriend.

"Ma, a man has to have some secrets from his woman."

I rolled my eyes. "Man? You're only fifteen. Kate is a good girl, and she makes you study. Don't mess up, okay?"

He nodded in a way that let me know the conversation was over. Because my sons and I were so close in age, we'd always been extremely close. They knew that they could come to me about anything, including sex or other sensitive topics.

Eventually, the other twin made his grand appearance. The only thing that differentiated him from his twin was the blond buzz cut on his head. Both boys had light blue eyes, a genetic gift from their errant father.

"Hey, Ma. Have you seen my new Nike cleats? I have practice after school."

I kissed the top of his head, smiling to myself. "I already packed you gym bag, and it's sitting by the door."

"Thanks."

"Oh, and Garrett, I put your digital camera back in your bag. Try to remember not to leave it lying on the kitchen table next time." Sometimes I felt like a human lost and found.

Soon, the front doorbell rang. I jogged to the door while the boys went to retrieve their freshly charged laptops and phones. My faux husband and one of my best friends stood on the other side of the door, smiling down at me.

"You look amazing, sweetheart," Emmett McCarty said, his hazel eyes twinkling.

I gave him a big bear hug, the kind he loved. "Stop flirting with me. Where's your Barbie this morning?"

"You know she hates it when you call her that. Rose had an early meeting with a parent, so she drove herself."

It wasn't that I didn't like Rose, but she treated me like I wanted something romantic with Emmett. He and I had been best friends since my freshman year of high school, but we'd both known we were extremely incompatible.

Thankfully, the boys saved me from one of Emmett's infamous noogies. I watched them horse around with their _Uncle_ Emmett for a few minutes before grabbing my precious steel thermal coffee mug.

Emmett was an administrator and coach at Lakeside Academy, so the boys usually just went in early with him early and waited around his office until the bell rang for homeroom. It worked out for all of us and gave them more time with their positive male role model.

Traffic was a beast, but somehow, I managed to make it downtown in less than an hour. I loved living in the suburbs, but the money was in the city. Cosmo and all the other magazines for women claimed that we could have it all, but I wasn't so sure anymore.

"Look at you, doll face. You look gorgeous today."

I smiled at Aro. He was my lead hairstylist and also one of my closest friends. Truth be told, I was a little jealous of Aro; he had more boyfriends in one week than I'd had in the last five years.

"Thanks, hon," I said, kissing his cheek. "The Mohawk looks great on you."

He preened a little, twirling in a circle. "Just because it's a drab Monday doesn't mean I can't work it, doll face."

Soon, the rest of the group walked through the doors. Gossip and coffee were always the first order of business at Eclipse Salon and Spa. Jessica, our resident nympho, practically vibrated with excitement as she told us of her latest conquest with a former Mariners' player.

She squealed, clapping her hands. "His cock was kinda small, but oh did he know how to use it."

Angela, the nauseating newlywed, smiled shyly. "I don't know how you can have sex without romance. Isn't it weird?"

Aro patted her shoulder. "It's easier than you think, darling. You're one of the lucky ones that got both. Ben is scrumptious."

Soon, clients started to arrive. Lauren and Tanya, my head estheticians opened the spa. We had two weddings and one anniversary party booked for the day. At times, it seemed like the whole world was falling in love and leaving me alone in the dust.

Since I owned Eclipse, I got to pick and choose which clients I worked on personally. Unfortunately, one of those special cases arrived about an hour early for his appointment. He was always asking me out, and I always declined.

Mike tried to kiss my cheek, but I sidestepped him. "Hi, Mr. Newton."

He smirked in a way that I assumed he thought was sexy. "Bella, it's been too long. You must let me take you out tonight. I can get reservations…"

I turned his chair around and took out my shears. Mike took his grooming very seriously. Since the metrosexual boom, more men had been coming to salons at least once a month for pampering, especially those that worked in sales and marketing where image was key.

"I'm sorry, Mike, but my best friend signed me up for a cooking class"

He pouted. "Well, next time. My cousin owns this club…"

I put in my earbuds to drown out his voice. Mike was a nice man, but he thought just because he had a lot of money and a great job that every woman should fall at his feet. However, he did refer many of his wealthy friends to my salon, so I treated him with the utmost respect.

By lunchtime, I was starving. Alice walked through the door just in time carrying a bag of something that smelled heavenly. After chatting with the staff, she dragged me to my back office. We took out our cutlery and began eating the Thai takeout.

"It's going to be so much fun. The chef is a major hottie. He drives a motorcycle, and his class is always full." Alice was eating so fast that I feared she would choke.

"Slow down, tiny dancer. Why are you telling me all of this? We're just there to cook, right?"

"He's single," she replied, her eyes full of mischief. "Oh, and I've heard from a good source that he's hung like a horse. That means you need to have Lauren wax your kitty before tonight. I'm pretty sure he's not into hairy snatches."

I snorted. "Alice, this guy has never even met me. Plus, my dating situation isn't like other normal thirty-year-olds—I have twin teenage sons that always come first. Thanks but no thanks."

"I already know you'll hit it off. I just have a really good feeling about this," she murmured before polishing off her lunch.

_**~~TCWSMH~~**_

"If he calls me out one more time, I'm going to jab this knife in his eye," I hissed, glaring at Alice.

She shrugged. "Something about you just rubs him the wrong way. I guess I was wrong. Sorry, Bella, but you must admit this class is fun."

Chef Cullen's French and Asian fusion place was one of the hottest restaurants in the city. They'd been successful enough to be able to open a third restaurant on the waterfront a few months ago. Unfortunately, that meant Carlisle Cullen could no longer do his famous cooking classes. His sons, Edward and Seth Cullen, were now in charge. Seth seemed cool but Edward…

"Ms. Swan, if you cut hair like you cut those radishes, I don't know how you stay in business," he barked, making everyone laugh at my expense.

My face turned red. "That is why I'm paying for this class. I'm trying to learn how to make more than just the basics."

Alice giggled. "Your food cutting does really suck, but you're amazing with hair."

Edward stepped up behind me, his body so close I could smell his aftershave. "Here," he said, wrapping his large hand around my smaller one. "Hold the knife tightly. Do it gently."

I was astonished when I felt a very erect penis pressing against my ass. "Um, you should back up a little. You're crowding me."

He shivered, his minty sweet breath tickling my nose as he exhaled. "I like to_ crowd_ you, Ms. Swan."

Fortunately, another student needed help so Edward left me alone. There were a large number of older women in the class that had signed up in hopes of getting close to Carlisle. But they seemed just as eager to flirt with Edward and Seth, though some of them were old enough to be the younger Cullens' mothers.

Ali held up a radish that she'd cut into the shape of a rose. My best friend was literally born with a silver spoon shoved up her tiny ass, so she'd been able to live and study all over the world. She'd learned from some of the best chefs in France as well as other countries, though cooking was just a hobby for her. These days, she ran a skin care distribution company that supplied the best European products to the United States.

"Showoff," I muttered, flipping her the bird.

When I looked up, Edward was staring at me. Ignoring him, I helped Alice finish preparing the coconut chicken radish tartine. Edward Cullen had really started to get on my nerves. I was at the point where I didn't know if I even wanted to come back for another lesson.

An hour later it was over. Chef Cullen had begrudgingly complimented us on our dish, most of his praise for Alice. I pretended not to notice how close he stood to me as he tasted our tartine or the way he moaned before swallowing.

"See, that wasn't so bad. I'm gonna pull the car around. Why don't you wait here," Alice suggested, already pulling out her phone.

A few students in the class stopped to chat, but before long, the classroom kitchen was empty. Seth Cullen had gone to the back to put up supplies, which left me and Edward alone. I took out my Blackberry and sent a quick text to the boys.

"Calling your boyfriend?" Edward asked, sneering at me.

"It's really none of your business," I replied curtly.

He shrugged and took off his apron. Then, to my surprise, he took off his button down shirt, leaving his ripped physique bare. I almost dropped the phone while counting his abs. Chef Cullen obviously worked out…or he was a steroid freak.

"Staring is so rude," he said, flexing his biceps.

"Well what would you do if I took my shirt off in front of you?"

"I'd take off the bra, too, and suck on your titties until you begged me to fuck you," he answered honestly.

Before I could tell him to go fuck himself, Seth Cullen joined the fray.

"Don't take it personally," he said, smiling. "My brother flirts with every woman he meets."

I should have known Cullen was a playboy. "I figured. Hey, it's been fun, but Alice is waiting for me outside. I'll see you next week.

For some reason, Edward was scowling at his brother when I exited. "Yeah, see you next time."

The month of September passed quickly. I was busy being a mom, working woman, and best friend, and once again, I forgot about myself. Alice, and even Rose, tried to set me up on dates, but I just wasn't interested in any of the guys.

Edward continued to be a dick to me in class, occasionally making me feel really uncomfortable. I had to complain to Seth and also threaten to drop the class after the second week. After that, Edward did not show up to teach the next few classes. An older chef with a more pleasing manner was his replacement.

"I miss that young man with the silly hair," Mrs. Cope confessed as I helped her measure cream. Both her usual partner and Alice were absent, so we'd been allowed to work together.

"He was a dick."

Mrs. Cope laughed. "You've got a mouth like my husband. I tried to get him to join this class and he told me to go to hell. God, I love that man."

"I wish I could meet someone special, but there's just no time with work and my sons…"

She shushed me. "There's always time for love, dear."

_**~~TCWSMY~~**_

In mid-October, Edward returned. I was prepared for the douche behavior, but he was really helpful and nice. It almost seemed like he'd had a personality transplant, though he still stood too close to me when we asked him for assistance with our food.

"Can I walk you to your car?" he asked after class. I'd driven so Alice could go straight home to her husband Jasper. They were trying to make a baby.

"Thank you. I stood back and let him open the door and help me into my red Acura MDX. When you had active boys and equipment to haul around all the time, having an SUV was a must. Though I was small, I also liked my space.

"Listen," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I want to know if you can come over for dinner this Friday? I can cook…"

I shook my head. "Just because you're putting on this nice guy act doesn't mean I want to be another notch on your headboard. That Heidi woman from class would love to take you up on your offer, though."

He growled and bent down so that we were eye to eye. "I asked you out, not her. Give me a chance to redeem myself. If you still don't like me, at least you get a free meal out of it."

I looked at Edward, like really studied him. He wore a designer distressed leather jacket over his and jeans. There was one cigarette placed behind his ear, giving him a slightly dangerous quality. His hair was a windswept mess that would probably feel amazing under my fingertips, and his grass green eyes were playful, yet intelligent.

"Okay. Put your number in my phone," I sighed, handing it over. "I don't date often so consider yourself lucky. I just want you to know that I always carry pepper spray with me, and my father is a police chief. Don't try anything."

"So I guess this means I should hide the lube and handcuffs?"

"Probably." I was actually interested in those things, but there was no use getting the boy worked up for nothing.

"Tell me something about yourself, Ms. Swan."

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. "Don't you know it all?" He shook his head.

"Well, I'm thirty. I have fifteen-year-old twin boys. I own a salon and spa downtown. What else?"

He looked genuinely surprised. "But you're not married."

"Not anymore. The boy's father and I divorced when I was twenty. We gave it a try, but it just didn't work."

"Wow," he mumbled. "Uh, so you had twins at fifteen? That must have been really hard."

The wind was starting to pick up, and I really just wanted to get home. "Look, if you don't want to have the date now, I understand. I mean you're what, twenty-something? This was a bad idea."

Edward cupped my chin and kissed me on the nose. "I'm twenty-six, and nothing you've told me makes me want to cancel our date—quite the opposite in fact."

"Are you a MILF hunter, Cullen? Will I end up on some freaky porn website?"

This time his lips found mine, the kiss gentle and sweet. "So you like porn, huh? Good to know, babe. I'll see you at eight on Friday. Wear your sexiest lingerie."

"I never said I was going to have sex with you!"

He stepped away, whistling as he walked to his shiny black Haley Davidson. "It's pretty much a given, but I like it when you play hard to get. Goodnight, Isabella."

"It's Bella, you prick," I yelled, watching as he put on his helmet.

_**~~TCWSMY~~**_

"Dad, do not take them hunting. You know I don't like guns," I said, reminding Charlie of the rules.

Mom came downstairs, carrying a pink silk teddy. "Bella, this is sexy. Are you seeing someone? Is he cute? Does he have a big…?

Thankfully, my father's yelp stopped her. "Damn it, Renee. As far as I'm concerned, my little girl is still as pure as the driven snow. Garrett and Riley were obviously another immaculate conception."

"Blasphemer," Renee mumbled, handing me the scrap of silk.

"If you must know, I have a date this weekend. And stop going through my private drawers every time you visit. It's so annoying, Mom."

Renee batted her eyelashes at Charlie, which typically meant she was about to ask for something ridiculous. "Can we stay the night and meet Bella's new boyfriend? Don't you want to interrogate him?"

"Mom, it's not that serious!" I screamed. "This is our first date. If it goes past that, I'll introduce him to the boys, and we'll all have dinner together."

Thankfully, that was enough to placate her. I'd always wondered how my mild-mannered father tolerated my flighty, artistic mother. She used to cover every surface of our house in clay and paint before a gallery discovered her work and gave her studio space.

"James called the other day. He said you haven't been returning his texts and emails," dad stated, his cop eyes looking for hints of distress.

My ex and I didn't really get along. "He promised the boys that he'd come down for Homecoming, and now he's canceling. They always try to include them, but he never makes the effort. I'm surprised he even still contacts me since his bimbo model girlfriend took his cajones."

Dad gave me a one-armed hug. "Forget him, kiddo. He was never good enough for you. The only good thing he's ever done is provide half the DNA for Riley and Garrett."

I smiled. "The best gift he ever gave me. It's just a shame Marcus and Anna got stuck with such a loser. They're good people."

James' parents loved their grandchildren and had set up a large college fund and trust for the boys. They lived out of State but came to visit at least a dozen times a year. James may have been shitty, but his parents were godsends.

"What's this I hear about Ma going on a date?" Riley asked, looking at his grandpa.

Dad hoisted a duffle bag over his shoulder and sighed. "If your grandma had just let me kill the first guy that took her out, none of this would be happening."

"Oh, honey, then we wouldn't have our boys," Mom said, smiling at Riley and Garrett affectionately.

After they left, it was time for me to get dressed. Alice came over to help me pick out an outfit. We went through several options before ending up with a formfitting strapless navy dress. She gave me smoky eye and pale lip while I did my hair in a messy updo. After that, all I had to do was slip my feet into a pair of black Louboutin pumps.

"Did you get your kitty waxed?" Alice asked, trying to raise my dress.

I slapped her little hands away. "Yes, and no, I'm not gonna let you see it. We don't need to give Jasper hope for that lesbian fantasy again, do we?" He had once walked in on Alice feeling my breasts for lumps.

"I don't want to see your kitty anyway. I have my own, you know."

_**~~TCWSMH~~**_

Edward's condo was in the city, so it took me almost an hour to get there. He'd offered to pick me up, but I wanted my car just in case I needed to make a quick exit. Luckily, there was metered parking available across the street.

By the time I got to Edward's floor, I was a bundle of nerves. The front desk guy had been nosy and flirty, making me feel a little like a prostitute coming to meet a john. I'd coldly dismissed him and texted Edward to let him know I was on my way upstairs.

"The door opened almost immediately after I rang the bell. Edward was wearing a black and blue striped apron, black V-neck sweater, and dark washed jeans that fit him like a glove. He looked really handsome.

"This is for you," I said, holding out a bottle of red wine I'd gotten as a gift a few years ago.

He smiled, his eyes crinkling. "Trying to get me drunk, huh?"

I stepped inside and let him take off my jacket. "Not really. Something smells delicious."

He took my hand, leading me into his modern kitchen. "I thought maybe you'd like to help me? Our starter is herbed cheese salad. The main course is _boeuf Bourguignon _with French bread_. _If you play your cards right, you can be dessert."

I blushed and licked my lips. "I'd rather have more of that chocolate ganache you taught us to make in class."

"You're in luck, because I have some in the fridge. Now, come over here and stir this stew so I can look at your delectable ass."

"You are a nuisance," I hissed, taking the wooden spoon he offered.

"You're really beautiful, Bella. Your ex-husband must be fucking crazy," he murmured, his hands on my hips.

"He's pretty much an asshole. I met him in high school freshman year. He was the handsome junior quarterback, and I was desperate to have him."

"No condom?" Edward asked, glancing at me as me added salt to our dinner.

I chuckled. "The first time it broke—it was over so quickly I hardly knew what happened. We kept doing it because he liked it, and I was a moron. A few weeks later, I found out I was pregnant. His parents made him take responsibility, but he began to resent me."

Edward stood behind me and began rubbing my shoulders. "That must have been tough, babe. What about your parents?"

"It was pretty rough," I admitted, remembering how scared I'd been those first few months. "My parents were angry at first but they soon came around."

"Go on."

"Eventually, James started cheating on me, and I lost almost all my friends, except Emmett and Alice."

"Who is Emmett?" he asked, stopping abruptly.

"My best male friend and the boys' unofficial uncle. He and his girlfriend Rose are getting married next year." I felt the tension leave Edward's body.

"Were you jealous?"

He spun me around, his hands sliding down to my ass. "I don't share."

Giggling, I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm much too busy to juggle more than one guy. You're safe."

Edward's lips were as soft as rose petals. I lapped at his tongue while he began parting my folds. His fingers were long and thick, and the man knew how to work his hands. It had been ages since a man had given me an orgasm, but I hadn't forgotten the feeling. The coil broke, and I cried out in Edward's mouth.

"Oh..Ungh!"

"I've got you, beautiful," he whispered, holding me as I came down from the mountain.

I began unbuckling his pants while he threw his apron aside. "Payback is a bitch," I warned, dropping down on my knees.

Edward cursed and grabbed my hair. "Fuck! I wasn't expecting this on the first date."

I licked the head of his cock, looking right into his eyes as I did it. "This is _my_ starter course."

Blow jobs weren't really my thing, but I'd occasionally had practice giving one them, though Edward's cock was much larger. I could almost feel my vagina stretching to get ready for that monster. Since Edward was young, I figured that he would probably last all night long.

"Right there, babe… Just like that… If you don't like cum, hand me a dish towel now!"

I swallowed him again, humming as I gently massaged his balls. I vaguely noticed that Edward's legs were as toned as the rest of him. It was almost like he'd been built for sex or at least sex with me.

"Fuck!" he screamed as the first globs of spunk landed on my chin. I quickly grabbed the towel and attempted to catch the rest.

"I don't swallow on the first date," I quipped, winking at him.

He tongue kissed me before going into the bathroom to clean up our mess. While he was gone, I texted Alice. We told each other everything, and she was dying to know about the date. I did, however, leave out the kitchen escapades.

"As much as I love those sexy heels, they can't be comfortable. Why don't you go into the living room and relax. I'll finish up here and then bring you a glass of wine," Edward offered.

I nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Almost fifteen minutes later, he handed me a goblet of wine. I drank greedily, loving the way the liquor complimented the taste of him that still lingered in my mouth. Usually, I wasn't that bold with men, but Edward brought out the vixen in me.

He pressed a button on a remote and some soft classical music started flowing from the speakers.

"Smooth, Cullen, very smooth."

"I have my moments."

While dinner cooked, we talked about our lives and work. Edward's dad was the head chef at Lion, their restaurant, but his mother ran the business side. He showed me photos of he and Seth with them during various family events. In return, I showed him pictures of my parents and the boys.

"Handsome kids," Edward said, earning a kiss from me. "When can I meet them?"

I frowned, considering the answer. "I never introduce them to men. I can't let them get attached. What if it doesn't work out?"

He set the wine glass aside and kissed the corner of my mouth. "It's obvious you love your sons. I really like you, Bella, and I know I won't have a real chance with you unless I can get in good with them, too."

"I don't know…"

"You have time to think about it. Let's eat."

Dinner was amazing. Edward set up a projection screen with photographs that he'd taken of the streets of Paris. We pretended that we were in a little bistro having our first date. He was good company, a mix of arrogant hipster millennial and old school charm.

"I think this is the best dessert I've had in my life," I said, moaning loudly.

Edward dropped his fork. "Bedroom. Now!"

In the hallway, we were all over each other. I threw off my clothes, not paying attention to where they landed, while he stripped and looked for condoms. I really hadn't planned to have sex on the first date, but I needed to end my dry spell.

Like all young men, Edward was very eager. I had to slow him down and lead him into foreplay so it would be more fun for me. Pretty soon, his magic hands and long tongue had me clawing at the padded headboard.

"Edward! I need you now."

Between kisses, he managed to spread my legs and insert his cock. We fit together like two puzzle pieces, his thickness rubbing my walls in all the right ways. I whimpered and screamed while he built a nice rhythm.

"So beautiful… My Bella."

When I felt him get close, I placed his hand on my clitoris. "Get me off before you come. Please," I begged softly.

He rubbed my clit for all he was worth. My orgasm hit hard, knocking all the air out of my lungs. Then, Edward began shaking. I scraped my nails down his back as another wave hit and left me blind. Our limbs tangled together restlessly as we experienced nirvana.

After that, Edward fell asleep on top of me, snoring light. I smiled and kissed his soft hair. Eventually, he grunted and managed to roll off of my sore body. I watched with heavy-lidded eyes as he went to the bathroom and discarded the condom. I was more than a little happy that he was still naked when he returned.

"That was the best sex I've had in a long time. Thanks, Bella. I'm giving you a ten in my black book."

Suddenly, I felt like shit. Of course a young, successful guy like Edward had vajayjay following him for miles. I'd just been tonight's easy lay. I really wanted to leave, but I was too tired to drive. Besides, I'd already embarrassed myself so staying an extra hour or two wasn't going to make a difference.

"Can I just nap a bit?" I asked, yawning.

"Good idea. Let's get some rest before round two," he said, smacking me on the bottom.

_That's what you think._

_**~~TCWSMY~~**_

As a single mother of teenage sons, I had always tried to set a good example; yet here I was sneaking out of a sleeping man's bachelor pad. When I got out of here, I planned to kill Alice for signing me up for the stupid cooking class that had led to a moment of complete stupidity.

Since I was about to do the walk of shame, I needed to find my clothes. I was searching for my purple thong, which had been thrown somewhere in the hallway, when I felt his Vagina Whisperer hands on my ass. Unfortunately for me, it didn't look like I was going to get out of his place with any of my dignity intact.

"I appreciate the view, but I'd appreciate it even more if we were still in bed, Miss Swan."

I turned around, staring fiercely into those bottle green eyes. "Fuck you, you James Dean wannabe. Take your hands off my ass!"

He chuckled. "Don't be like that, baby. I have something you need."

"Been there and rode that," I muttered flippantly.

"I was talking about this." He held up the missing thong. "I bet the class will get a real kick out of seeing it in my apron pocket next week."

I lunged for him, reaching behind his back to get my underwear while he laughed at me. "Give that back. I'm not leaving without my underwear."

Edward put the thong in his mouth and lifted me off the floor. "Come back to bed, so we can put all that feistiness to good use."

"I don't want to just be another one of your bimbos."

He carefully laid me down on the duvet. "Bella, you're only the second woman I've been intimate with in my entire life. I flirt a lot, but I'm a solid guy."

"Don't lie to me."

"I would never lie to you," he whispered, kissing my neck.

"But you're young and handsome…"

He looked angry. "That doesn't mean I have to be a manwhore. I just want what my parents have—real love."

"Oh, Edward," I sighed. "We're moving too fast."

"You lead and I follow, babe. Just give me a chance."

I nodded, smiling into his eyes. "I'm sorry I misjudged you."

"Show me, babe. I'd like to see just how _sorry _you are."

Much later, we lay spent and sweaty while listening to each other's heart beats. It was possible that Edward would turn out to be a mistake, but he was a mistake I was willing to take. We only got one life, and sometimes the best things happened when we least expected them.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked.

"Alice. When I hated you, she was on my hit list for this cooking class, but…" I said, rubbing my hands up and down his pecks. "I'm beginning to think she did me a favor after all."

* * *

_This was written for Kroseph's cancer compilation. The end._


End file.
